A Tangled Affair
by LexiAmbroseCabana
Summary: It was wrong on every possible level. She was happily married to his best friend, yet her mind constantly traveled to him. He didn't want to jeopardize the close bond the three of them had but his want for her was enough to keep him wanting more of her. But what if her husband starts to stray as well, but not in the direction anybody expected? Rollins/OC/Ambrose.
1. Caught in the Act

**A/N: A taste of the idea I was talking about on my twitter a couple nights ago. It wouldn't leave me alone so I thought I'd post the first chapter and see what you lovely readers thought. Leave a review or pm me with your feedback please and thank you. **

* * *

He was gorgeous. Not just run-of-the-mill teenage girl ideal of gorgeous with pretty eyes, nice abs, and a great face. But it was the little things she noticed about him that made him worthy of male model status. How bright his blue eyes were, his nice teeth, the little dimple that made it's presence known whenever he smiled that brilliant smile at her. There were others but she knew that she shouldn't be thinking so intently about the man she and her husband owned this gym with.

The very gym that she stood behind the counter at, checking people in and making them feel welcome since her husband didn't want her getting oogled too much while she trained people. She did personal training for a couple middle aged women in the early morning, then she showered and was either working the front counter or in her husband's office in the back taking business calls and dealing with paperwork and the finances.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Rollins." She heard that familiar whisper in her ear and smiled, leaning back into her husband's arms and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Rollins." She greeted, accepting the loving kiss on the lips from the man of her dreams.

Seth Rollins was the whole package. Handsome, fit, funny, respectful, successful, and mannerly. He treated her like she was his Princess and she couldn't be any happier than when she was with him. But why was she constantly thinking about his best friend? Was it just a passing thing? An innocent crush like in high school that would pass in about a week? Or was she tempted to try something out with her husband's best friend?

"I need to see you in my office, Mrs. Rollins." That sultry and seductive tone spurred her from her thoughts about the blonde currently assisting a middle aged woman with squats.

"What ever for?" She feigned innocence, turning and leaning against the counter to face him.

"A performance assessment of sorts." Seth stated, smirking when she bit her lip. She knew what lip biting did to him, whether she was biting her lip in uncertainty or gently nibbling on his to get him in the mood, he couldn't resist the lip bite. She couldn't help the small sigh that left her lips when he pressed his hips into hers, his obvious erection pressing into her. Seth was just too irresistible.

"Seth..."

"The counter will be fine for fifteen minutes, Cas." He assured, leaning in to peck her lips.

"Give me five and I'll be back there to take care of you." She requested, smiling when he pouted. "Five."

"You get five spankings for every minute you're late." Seth threatened, smiling when she kissed him again.

"Don't give me a reason to be late." She teased, letting out a small squeak when he reached around to pinch her ass. "Get out of here, jerk. I'll go run the numbers in a second."

"Yes, dear." Seth sighed, pecking her lips before letting her service the regular customer walking up to the counter.

"Hey, Jeanine, how are you?" She greeted, turning to lean against the counter as she went about checking in the customer and he headed back to his office.

"I'm good, Cassie, and you?"

"Just wonderful." She spoke with a smile, scanning Jeanine's membership card while waving over her husband's best friend. He looked a bit surprised to see her wave him over, but complied and it wasn't long before he was hovering behind her and watching as she typed various things.

"Can I help you, starshine?"

"Yes you can, Dean." She spoke with a smile, looking up at him. Being so close to him made her want his large hands on her slim frame but she had to force those thoughts away and think about what was waiting for her in the office she shared with her husband. "Seth wants me to run some numbers with him so I was hoping that you wouldn't mind watching the counter for like fifteen minutes?"

"Watching the counter is too sedentary for my liking, but you're lucky that I like your cute ass, Cassie."

"You're awesome, Ambrose." She stated, hugging him before heading to the back and trying not to look too eager about it.

The sight she was greeted with when she walked through the office door was mouthwatering in her opinion. Seth sitting in his chair with his shorts and briefs pulled down just enough to free his erection while his hand stroked himself tantalizingly slow. She knew that Seth liked to tease, and she couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight. With his free hand, Seth beckoned her over and she complied, squatting in front of him and taking his head into her mouth while he continued to stroke himself.

"Mmm, fuck Cas." Seth groaned, making eye contact with his wife as she started flicking her tongue against the tip. "I want you on your stomach, on the desk."

She was quick to comply, knowing that if he wanted her to do more then he'd tell her. She felt his hands on the backs of her thighs, sighing when they massaged their way up to her ass and a rough squeeze was given. It wasn't long before his long fingers dipped into the waistband and pulled them down along with the lacy thong she was wearing. Once they were hanging around her calves, she felt Seth press a kiss to the back of her thigh before he spread her cheeks apart.

"No anal, Seth."

"That wasn't my intention, Cas." Seth assured, pressing a kiss to her pucker before moving down to her pussy. "It's all about the pretty kitty today."

With that, he spread her lips and dove his tongue in, much to the delight of his wife. He was quick and teasing at the same time, sometimes abandoning her entrance to lick along her slit. It wasn't until she started quietly begging to cum that he pushed two fingers inside and flicked her clit with his tongue at a rapid pace until he felt that familiar tightening around his fingers and pulled away.

Whimpering at the loss of his fingers, she couldn't fight the moan that left her lips when he pushed into her. Her hands gripped the edge of his desk, head thrown back in ecstasy while his hips bucked into hers ruthlessly. She felt him lay his chest on her back, his chin resting on her shoulder so she could hear every little grunt and groan that passed through his lips.

* * *

While standing behind the counter, Dean treated himself to the smoothie that Cassie had brought for him earlier that morning and left in the freezer for him. Strawberry banana, just the way he liked it. He was busy savoring what he knew was his breakfast(but would tell Cassie was a great snack so she wouldn't worry), that he didn't notice somebody approach the counter until they cleared their throat.

"I'm sorry. Can I help you?"

"I was hoping that I could pre-pay for the rest of the year." The customer stated and Dean nodded before scanning the membership card.

"They updated the system." Dean grumbled to himself before clicking where the prepay option used to be. "Gimmie a sec, I gotta get Cas since she knows how the new system works."

"Take your time."

"Thanks, man." Dean spoke with a small smile, grabbing his smoothie and heading for the hall that led to the offices. He stopped momentarily when he saw a new picture get added to the wall but continued on his way, not expecting to see what he saw when he peered into the room.

Cassie's face was flushed as Seth rocked his hips into hers. Neither noticed him standing there, since Seth's eyes were shut tight and Cassie wasn't looking in his direction. Slowly those green eyes locked onto him, but he assumed that she was too far gone in the pleasure to realize that he was there watching her and Seth have sex.

He knew that he should've walked away, but there was something about the way she looked when Seth's thrusts increased in speed that made him stand still. The way her nicely manicured nails scratched across the desk, trying to hold onto something, made him want to feel them scratching across his skin while he bucked into her mercilessly. And then there was the grand explosion, Seth encouraging her to cum and the way her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth desperately tried to form words but nothing would come out but a moan that was soon stifled by Seth's hand as he too reached his release. It was then that Dean stepped back and leaned against the wall, trying to will away the erection that had made itself present while he watched his best friends have sex.

Once he was sure that he was good and thought they were dressed, he reached around and knocked on the open door before moving to stand in the doorway once again.

"This guy wants to prepay and I don't understand the new system." He spoke quickly, avoiding eye contact with both of his friends.

"Uh, yeah. I-I'll come walk you through it." She assured, fixing her pants before kissing Seth's forehead and following Dean out of the room. "Sorry I was gone so long."

"It's no big deal." He assured as they slipped behind the counter and walked up to the computer.

"Hi Peter." She greeted the customer with a smile, and Dean didn't miss the way Peter checked out his best friend's wife.

"Hey Cassie. I'm prepaying for the rest of the year."

"Awesome sauce." She sang as she scanned his card again. "So Dean, with the membership profile up all you really need to do is click the calendar and then it says 'prepay' in the corner and then you enter the end date." She instructed and Dean nodded, stepping closer to get a better view.

"I see." He mumbled as she handed Peter's card back and waited until he walked away to look back at Dean. "You saw me, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I want to apologize for that."

"No need, you and Seth should go into porn." Dean teased with a wink, smirking when she blushed.

"You know I love cameras, Ambrose."

"Stop being cute, I might have to take you on the counter with everybody watching." He whispered in her ear, nipping at the lobe before stepping back and walking away.

He knew that everything he just did was wrong. He just flirted and hit on his best friend's wife and playfully threatened her with sex. This was after he got turned on while watching the closing moments of her and his best friend having sex on a desk during business hours. It was so _so_ wrong in every way, and he knew that he possibly jeopardized his friendship with Seth by doing everything that he just did in the last five minutes.

But he was too interested in her to care.


	2. Slightly Off

**A/N: I honestly didn't expect this to get such a warm reception but I am so happy that the first chapter received so many reviews, favorites, and follows! Thanks so much to everyone that did and I hope you all enjoy this next installment.**

* * *

"Cas, let's go!" Seth called from the foot of the stairs, listening to the little pitter patter of his wife's feet as she tried her best to get dressed. She was very particular about her appearance, not wanting to look anything less than professional and serious about their profession of choice. He appreciated that, but she always looked good enough to eat in his opinion and he didn't really care if the colors she ended up wearing matched or not. "Cas, we're going to be late!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't find my blue headband so I gave up and grabbed my white one." She explained as she jogged down the stairs and he smiled as she approached and took the iced coffee he made her. "Thanks."

"Not a problem, my beautiful Cassandra." He assured, leaning in to peck her lips before they both waved goodbye to their Yorkie and headed out the front door. "What's on your agenda today?"

"I've got a nutritional sit down with Carrie and we're doing some cardio today. Then I'm going to stand behind my counter and look pretty."

"But you'll be looking gorgeous to me, baby."

"Stop being sweet, you're going to give me diabetes." Cassie giggled, walking around to the passenger's side of his car to get in. Seth only laughed as he put their bag in the trunk and it wasn't long before the married couple was on their way to work.

Cassie wasn't sure how she felt about going to work ever since she had that little chat with Dean the week before. Sure there hadn't been any other flirtatious incidents since then, other than the usual teasing when they were around Seth, but she wasn't sure that she'd be able to control herself if they were in such close proximity and he went for it again. What worried her more was that she didn't really have a problem with her husband's best friend playfully threatening to have sex with her at work. She loved Seth and was madly in love with him, but why did she want Dean?

But the good thing about going to work was that he was still gorgeous and she got to stare at him and her husband all day and she loved being at the gym. That was something she, Seth, and Dean had planning ever since they met in college and their gym was the equivalent to a love child between the three of them.

"You okay, Cas?" Seth asked, looking over to his wife who appeared to be in deep thought.

"I'm fine, Sethie. Just tired."

"We did have a long night, didn't we?" He asked with a smirk, placing his hand on her thigh and giving a gentle squeeze as he turned into the gym parking lot. "You know you can talk to me if something is bothering you, Cassie."

"Seth, you're my husband. Of course I can talk to you." She spoke with a smile, trying to assure him that she was alright. "If I couldn't talk to you I wouldn't have married you."

"I know. I just like reminding you that I'm here for you regardless of what's going on around us." He stated, giving her thigh another squeeze. "I love you, Cas."

"I love you, too, Seth." She whispered, leaning in to kiss him before they got out of the car. She wasn't surprised to see that Dean was already in the gym and running on a treadmill when she entered the building and bit her lip when she noticed that he was running shirtless.

_Shit. Get your act together, Cassandra. Remember that you're a happily married woman. _She coached herself as she headed towards the back offices and went into the one she and Seth shared. The light was already on and there was a folded up note on her desk, presumably from Ambrose, and she tilted her head while she shrugged out of her jacket and walked to her desk. Like always, she hung her coat off the back of her chair before sitting down and going about what she needed to get done before her early morning showed up. First on her agenda was the Ambrose note.

_'We need to talk about last week.  
-DA'_

She was expecting a request to order more of the bulletproof coffee that he and Seth loved so much or something to that effect. But a request to talk about the incident that had been bothering her for the past week came way out of left field and she wasn't sure she could handle being one-on-one with Dean. But she'd do it because she knew that she needed to clear the air between her and Dean and hoped that was what he wanted, too. She didn't know what else he could want from her, since there was no way he'd risk his friendship with Seth. They'd been friends since they had roomed together during their freshman year of college. The was no way he'd give that up.

At least that's what she thought.

* * *

Dean had waited quite patiently for Seth to leave to go get lunch for everyone to go speak with Cassie about their interaction the week before. She was behind the counter, looking at something on her phone, when he walked up and she didn't even see him coming.

"Have a few minutes?" He asked quietly, not at all surprised when she jumped in surprise.

"Dean, you scared me."

"Sorry, Cas. But I want to talk to you."

"Alright. I'm not really doing anything right now so go for it."

"I know you're married to my best friend, Cas. But I'm not sorry about last week. I meant every word." He stated simply, looking her in the eye and placing a hand on her side. "I want you."

"Yeah, well, I'm married to Seth."

"Seth doesn't have to know, Cassie. I've seen the way you look at me, I know that you want me just as much as I want you."

"I'm married to Seth." Cassie argued, pushing against his bare chest in an attempt to get him to back up. But once her hand made contact with the taut skin, she was amazed by how smooth it was and his light dusting of chest hair. "Seth, who is your best friend."

"And so are you." Dean countered, removing her hand from his chest and guiding it to the waistband of his gym shorts. "Who knows? Maybe we just need to get it out of our systems and then everything will go back to normal."

"Dean, I don't think that's how it works."

"Just think about it, okay?" He whispered before releasing her hand and stepping back and walking away. She bit her lip as she watched him go, her eyes involuntarily drifting down to his ass as he walked and she found herself unable to resist the inappropriate thoughts plaguing her mind at the sight.

She never planned to think about what Dean had said, but she definitely was now.

* * *

Dean Ambrose spent his Friday night after work in one of his favorite places. The bar two blocks west of his apartment. This time, instead of being alone, he was with a friend of his from high school who came home after an unsuccessful attempt at a professional football career. He thought that a few drinks with his friend while they caught up would be enough for him to forget about Cassandra Rollins and the many ways he could make her scream his name, but he was wrong. If anything, the alcohol made his want for her stronger.

"What's up with you, man? You're off." His friend asked, concern clouding those grey eyes.

"Aren't I always a bit off?" Dean chuckled, blowing off the question before taking another drink of his beer.

"I know that look, Ambrose. There's a girl on your mind." The Samoan sitting across from him teased and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut your whore mouth, Reigns."

"What's her name?"

"Cassie." Dean stated simply, knowing that he couldn't tell Roman that he wanted to sleep with a married woman.

Roman Reigns came from a big Samoan family, so family meant a great big deal to him. There was no way in hell Dean could tell him that he wanted to sleep with Cassie, which could possibly result in ruining her marriage and his friendship with Seth, because that would result in the Samoan reaching across the table and hitting him. That shit wouldn't fly with Roman and Dean already knew that his want to have sex with Cassie was wrong, he didn't want or need a lecture about how wrong it was.

"She knows you exist, right?"

"Yes, asshole, she knows I exist."

"I was just asking." Roman chuckled, watching closely as Dean checked his phone. "But seriously, what's your deal with her?"

"I want her and she is playing hard to get."

"That's your pet peeve. Why haven't you given up yet?"

"Because she is sexier than sex itself and I want her." Dean stated simply, looking down at his phone again. "I'll play the waiting game with her, because she is an itch that I cannot just get rid of so easily."

"Think she's the one to make you settle down?"

"I thought you knew me better, Rome." The blonde laughed. "I am a beast that cannot be tamed."

"That's what you think." The Samoan laughed, taking a drink while Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you."

* * *

"You were off after lunch today." Seth commented as he and Cassie made dinner together. She merely shrugged, continuing to slice the bell peppers for their stir fry. "Are you alright, Cas?"

"I just haven't been feeling well, Sethie."

"Did you want to stay home tomorrow?" He asked, placing his hand on her lower back in concern. "Because you can. Dean and I will be fine on our own, sweetheart."

"I probably just didn't get enough sleep last night. I'll head up to bed early tonight and be fine tomorrow." Cassie reasoned, smiling up at Seth before he kissed her forehead.

"If you're not feeling well tomorrow morning I want you staying home." Seth stated and she nodded, leaning into him. "You don't have any clients tomorrow so it won't be a big deal. I can work the desk and Dean should be able to take my couple clients for tomorrow."

"Sethie, don't overthink this. We don't even know that I'm staying home tomorrow." She chided, picking up her knife and stepping away from him. "Now let's make dinner, Seth. I'm kinda hungry."

"I love you." Seth laughed, giving her ass a gentle pat before going back to cutting the chicken. But behind the laugh and happy exterior, his gears were turning.

Cassie was fine this morning, and in a great mood up until he got back with lunch. He knew that Dean couldn't have been the problem, because the two never had issues and the blonde was working with a client when he left to get lunch. Maybe it was the food? The cashier did say that they just hired a new chef, so maybe something wasn't cooked right.

It bothered him that his wife wasn't her usual bubbly self, humming or singing along to whatever music was playing while they cooked. She said that she had a headache, but didn't want him to have to make dinner alone. He did not like this and, whether she liked it or not, he wanted her staying in tomorrow.

He'd use that time to ask Ambrose if she looked to be acting weird while he was gone getting lunch.


	3. Day Off

Seth smiled as he watched his wife sleep. Like always, she cuddled with their down comforter to cover her chest and her bare back was exposed to him. The moonlight shining through the open window illuminated her skin and almost made her look plastic. He dragged his fingers down her spine and then back up gently, relishing in the feel of her soft skin beneath his fingertips. She was real and she was his everything.

She rolled onto her back, still sleeping soundly, and he slowly peeled the blanket down to her hips. His palm came down on her stomach softly, feeling the lines there that slightly defined her abs. But he slid his hand up, wrapping around her breast while he leaned over to press a kiss to the other one. He was feeling bold and sucked her nipple into his mouth to tease with his tongue until it was hard, his thumb rolling over the other slowly to achieve the same hardness. He then kissed up to her clavicle, smirking when her eyes started to open.

"What are you doing?" She mumbled, not even fully awake. "Seth?"

"Just enjoy, Cassie, alright?" He spoke softly, grinning when she nodded and didn't try to stop his hand from sliding south. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Once or twice." She groaned, feeling two of his fingers push into her heat. He pressed his lips to hers, slipping his tongue passed her parted lips while he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her channel. He wanted her to go back to sleep with a smile, seeing as he was about to leave without telling her in a matter of hours. She was going to be pissed, and he knew that, but in his opinion it would be worth it.

"You know, I'm one lucky guy." He commented as his hand continued stroking his length in time with the thrusts of his fingers, successfully bringing a breathy moan out of his wife as she watched him. "I've got a hot wife who loves sleeping naked and watching me jack off."

"The luckiest." Cassie mumbled, shifting her hips in an attempt to get his fingers deeper in her channel. "Seth, please."

"Hm?" He hummed, looking up from his hand to meet her lust-filled gaze. "What do you want, Cas?"

"I want you inside of me." She whispered, bringing a smirk onto his face.

"Sweetheart, I already am inside of you. You'll have to be more specific." He teased, biting back a chuckle at the annoyed look on her face.

"I want your dick. Please, Seth." Upon hearing her beg(at least, that's what he'd call it), Seth decided to give her what she wanted and slowly removed his fingers from her heat as he moved to hover over her. He gently pulled her into a sitting position as he sat back on his heels, guiding her into his lap before lowering her onto his erection.

"Like that?" He asked in a husky whisper as her arms hooked themselves under his and her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. Her legs found their spot around his waist, ankles locked and her heels digging into his ass as he started to slowly thrust into her. He knew that his tight grip on her hips would cause some bruises later, but he didn't care. It's not like anybody would be seeing them but him.

"Just like that." Cassie agreed, rolling her hips against him as his mouth connected with her neck. A series of little nips and sucks on his end were accompanied by her gasps and moans of pleasure as they continued to rock against each other, working towards their shared goal of early morning release.

All the sounds resonating around their bedroom created a symphony of sorts. The mattress creaking beneath their shared body weight bouncing in one spot, Cassie's breathy moans, Seth's groans against her skin, and the faint sound of their skin rubbing together all had a distinct rhythm. There was a slow crescendo and accelerando as the married couple neared their release; piano gradually raising to forte while their adagio com amore increased to a prestissimo con fuoco. Once that crescendo reached its peak in the form of uttered curses and names cried out to the ceiling in her case and her neck in his, their symphony began to decrescendo and decelerate, the young couple holding tightly to one another as if it were the last time they'd see one another.

Seth tipped them so they'd fall onto the mattress, but still remained attached to his wife in the most intimate way. Green eyes met brown in the most loving of gazes, his brown eyes mirroring her affectionate look before pressing his lips to hers for their second kiss of the morning. He could tell by her languid movements that she was still dog tired, having not gotten a full night of rest and then physically exerted by the lovemaking session he had initiated, and he knew that she'd be going back to sleep. Since he wasn't tired, he just held onto his and felt her breath hit his skin while she slept for the next couple hours until the alarm went off.

He was quick to shut off the alarm before it woke her up and he ruefully pulled away from their loving embrace and made sure that she was tucked in properly. Once he was certain that she'd stay asleep without him being there, he went to shower and get ready to go to the gym. It felt weird going through the usual motions of his morning without Cassie, because usually they were moving around each other in the bedroom and bathroom; play fighting for the shower and toilet, nudging each other while they brushed their teeth, talking each other through their plans for the day and him making her morning coffee and his breakfast protein shake before they headed out the door. That had been the routine since they got married and he didn't like the change, one time thing or not.

* * *

Dean was surprised when he got to the gym and it was already unlocked and open. Usually he opened since Seth and Cassie took longer to get there than he did. But he was fine with it because he really wanted to see Cassie and ask if she'd given his proposition any thought.

Instead of seeing his girl behind the counter, Seth was starting up the system and gave a curt nod to the blonde as he walked passed the front desk and to his office. He peeked into Seth and Cassie's office to see that the bubbly brunette wasn't sitting at her desk and the bathroom doors were wide open so there was no way she was in there. This surprised him, since Cassie wasn't one to miss a day of work because she was convinced that he and Seth couldn't do it on their own. Having her around made things easier, but she was allowed to take a day and not have to worry about then burning the place down.

"Where's Cas?" He called from his office, setting his bag down in his office chair before turning on the computer.

"Left her at home. She was sleeping pretty good and she hadn't been sleeping too good these past few days." Rollins called back and Dean found himself grateful that the younger man couldn't see his eyebrows knit together in concern. Was it his fault that she wasn't sleeping? Or was it something else? He hoped it was something else.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She wasn't feeling well last night, either." Seth called as Dean made his way to the front desk. "Was she acting weird when I left for lunch?"

"Weird how?" The blonde asked, frowning at the overly concerned look on Seth's face.

"Like distant, maybe?"

"No? She seemed fine while you were gone. Maybe it was lunch? Or she was talking about her new birth control implant a few days ago so maybe it's got some side effects?" Dean suggested, gently patting Seth's shoulder. "Go run on the treadmill and clear your head. She's going to be fine."

The younger man only nodded, obviously upset about his wife's current state and the care Seth showed for Cassie almost made Dean start to regret wanting to have sex with her. Almost. As far as Dean was concerned, one time wouldn't hurt as long as Seth never found out about it and Cassie didn't get all weird. He had one night stands all the time so it wasn't that big of a deal, but Cassie and Seth had been together for eight years, married for two of them, so he was sure that her not getting weird about it would be difficult. Definitely something to consider.

He started to text her and ask if he was why Seth was asking about her behavior, but one look at Seth over on the treadmill stopped him. If she was acting weird around Seth because he suggested that they have sex, then it might be best to let the matter rest for awhile before bringing it up to her again. Seth was running with a frown on his face, something that he almost never did, so he knew that he was seriously worried about Cassie and that she must've been in pretty bad shape to the younger man.

So Dean sent a simple "how are you feeling, hope you get better" text before going about getting ready for the day ahead of them. He knew things were going to be different without Cassie, he'd taken the assumption that things would be difficult, too, since she did close to everything for them if it involved the front desk. Dean didn't know much about the new system and Seth had five one-hour sessions that day so it'd definitely be interesting to see how things worked out.

* * *

Cassie woke up to Yorkie kisses, which wasn't exactly unwelcome but it certainly wasn't what she was used to. Kevin usually went to Seth first in the morning because she was the "stern parent" while Seth usually gave Kevin a treat just for being cute. Neither Cassie nor Seth were ready to have kids, so she had her birth control implants and Kevin was their baby until they were ready to have an actual baby.

"Good morning, mister." She greeted as she sat up, bringing the duvet with her. Kevin moved to sit in her lap and yipped at her excitedly, beady eyes watching as she looked to Seth's side of the bed to see that he wasn't there. "Where's daddy?"

Another excited yip left the Yorkie at the mention of Seth, but obviously the small dog had no answer. But that was fine, she didn't expect him to since he was a dog. Cassie glanced over to the window, then down at the alarm clock to make sure that her eyes weren't deceiving her. It was ten thirty and she was still in bed? That surely was a crime in their house! She didn't understand why Seth would do this to her, because she was feeling fine. Maybe it was the extra sleep, or maybe the realization that she didn't have to come face-to-face with Dean that day, but she wasn't mad at Seth about it.

After showering and getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tanktop under a flannel print blouse that she left unbuttoned, Cassie made their bed and then went downstairs to make herself some kind of breakfast. Her phone vibrated on the counter and she saw, not only that she left her phone downstairs, but that she had four unread texts and a missed call. The call was from Seth's mom, two of the texts were from Seth, one was from Dean, and the last was from her friend Brie.

_'I know you're probably upset about me leaving without you but you needed your rest and were sleeping pretty good. Everything is going to be fine at the gym. Have a good day and remember that Dean and I are bringing dinner home tonight. I love you baby'_

_'Hey gorgeous. Seth said you weren't feeling well so I thought I'd see if you were doing okay and I hope you feel better.'_

_'Still sleeping or are you mad at me lol? Chinese is good with you right?'_

_'Hey chica. Let's get lunch with the pups?'_

Cassie typed her replies accordingly; assuring Seth that she wasn't upset with him and that Chinese sounded good, telling Dean that she was alright, and asking Brie what time she wanted to meet and if they were going to the cafe with garden seating before tucking her phone back into her pocket and looking down at Kevin.

"Do you wanna go see Brie and Josie?" She cooed to the Yorkie, grinning when he yipped at her excitedly before scurrying out to the backyard. She decided that she wanted to hear Seth's voice and called his phone, but was sent to voicemail three different times. She figured that he was probably with a client so she called the gym, thinking that they couldn't be too terribly busy on a Saturday morning. But she was proven wrong when she went to the gym voicemail and decided to leave a message.

* * *

_"Hey guys, it's Cas. I-uh, I guess I'm just calling to check up on you guys. So... Yeah. Call me back or text me when you have the time, alright?"_

Dean was servicing a customer while the machine played Cassie's message as she left it and he sighed. The gym was packed and he had learned to use the new system real quick but was quickly stressed out, as well. He could use a break but, since they were understaffed, he couldn't get what he wanted. He could, however, call her back and he planned to as soon as this guy stopped asking him the same question rephrased over and over again.

Once he finally finished telling the guy that he could prepay up to a year at a time five minutes later, he flopped back into the office chair that was higher than he preferred because Cassie was short and dialed her phone number. He drummed his fingers on the desk while the phone rang. He was intent on having a very inappropriate-for-the-workplace conversation with her, just to ease his nerves.

_"You guys doing alright?"_

"Starshine, you know I'm much more than just alright." He teased, turning in the chair since he could never stop moving.

_"Seriously, Ambrose. Are you guys busy?"_

"We're packed, gorgeous. But there's another thing that I could be packing and pounding and that sweet ass of yours is on my list."

_"Do you want me to come in? For work reasons and not cheat on my husband reasons?"_

"Nah, I'd like to make you come in other ways."

_"Dean, can you be professional for ten minutes?"_

"A professional lover, maybe. But I'm all alone at the counter and Seth is on with a client." He spoke with a smirk, loving the little huff she made. "Have you given it any thought, darlin'?"

_"Given what any thought?"_

"Letting me rock your world one time to relieve the sexual tension between us?"

_"I don't want to risk my marriage like that, Dean."_

"He doesn't have to know. Or maybe we could tell him and let him watch?" Dean suggested, just the thought of being watched while he fucked Cassie turning him on. Watching was one thing that he enjoyed, being watched was something he loved more than anything.

_"Who knew you'd be into exhibitionism."_ Cassie mused, her tone telling him that he was getting through to her slowly. _"But the last thing I want is for my husband to watch me be unfaithful to him."_

"It's not infidelity if dhe lets it happen. Besides, watching you cum is the hottest thing I've ever seen and I'm sure he'd love to watch you." He reasoned, gradually getting quieter as somebody came to check out. He politely waved goodbye as Cassie sighed in what he figured was slight annoyance, but he didn't really care.

_"You're not going to leave this subject alone, are you?"_

"Nope."

_"Well then. Tell Seth to call me, alright? I'll talk to you tonight, Dean."_

"About my proposition?"

_"Yes, about your proposition." _Cassie said before hanging up on him, making Dean grin like an idiot. There was a very high chance of him getting what he wanted, and that made him so very happy. All he had to do was survive the rest of the day and try not to look too excited around Seth.


	4. Good Chat

When Seth and Dean entered the Rollins home both were tired beyond belief. Neither knew how hard it was to run the place without Cassie, since the front counter was her domain and everything had it's own spot so she could do her job efficiently, until they had to do it without her. They knew now just how irreplaceable the bubbly brunette was and were certain that she'd be pissed when she went in the next morning to see her counter looking like a tornado blitzed through her little sanctum.

"Cas!?" Seth called through the house, dropping his gym bag by the door since he wanted nothing to do with it for the rest of the night. Dean went to the kitchen and grabbed the paper plates and plastic wear, as per their usual the of Saturday of the month tradition, while Seth went on a search for his wife.

"Laundry room!" Cassie called, Seth letting out a groan as he trudged down the hall to the little room she was in. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist and kissed her head, whispering in her ear how much he missed her. She couldn't help but smile and turn in his arms so she could kiss him. "I missed you, too, baby."

"The gym was so packed today, Cas." Seth commented, pulling her away from the laundry and leading her to the dining room. They took their seats at the small square table, Cassie tensing slightly when Dean put his hand on her knee.

"I would've come in if you needed the help."

"No, sunshine, you needed to take a day. But we really need to talk about hiring another trainer. Or maybe just somebody to work the counter." Dean stated, fearing Cassie's reaction to his suggestion. She firmly believed that the three of them could do it on their own and always shot down the idea of hiring extra help. She didn't want to put their dream at risk because they hired somebody that couldn't be trusted.

"I know." Cassie sighed, leaning back in her seat and pushing her orange chicken around the plate. "I don't want to just hire anybody, though."

"I know a guy." Dean assured, smiling confidently at her. "I went to high school with him and he just moved back to town, actually. We can teach him how to work the counter while he works on getting certified and then he can train and you can have your domain back after that."

"If it's alright with Seth, then-"

"It's fine with me, Cas." Seth mumbled, running a hand down his face in an attempt to fight the fatigue. "If it's good with you, it's good with me."

"Seth, why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep? I'll talk to Dean about his friend down here, alright?" She suggested, gently patting Seth's hand that rest on the table. He was obviously exhausted and she didn't want him staying up much later.

"Sleep sounds good, Cas. I love you."

"I love you, too." Cassie spoke with a smile, leaning up to peck his lips before Seth waved goodnight to Dean and left the two alone downstairs. "Tell me about your friend?"

"His name is Roman, he tried pro football after college but that didn't work well for him so he came down he and is staying with me right now." Dean started, sliding his hand further up her thigh. "He's an easy going guy, and I know that he'd mesh well with us."

"Does he have a record?"

"Of course not."

"I want to meet him, first."

"I'll let him know." He said simply, his hand inching up her thigh. "There's a conversation we need to have, Cassie."

"Come help me fold towels, Dean." She stated, standing from her seat and heading towards the laundry room. He was quick to follow, praying that was code for "let's have sex". But he had to say that he was disappointed when she was actually folding towels. "I'm not going to just have sex with you."

"I'm not trying to catch feelings for you, Cas. What's wrong with a quick romp to get it out of our systems?"

"Because I didn't let Seth get it in until we had been together for a year."

"You're not doing it for love, though. You want me and I want you. It's simple." He tried to reason with her, grabbing a blue towel from the open dryer and starting to fold it just how she liked them folded.

"Yeah, but it's just not fair that-"

"Cas, stop trying to rationalize. You don't want to just get it over with? That's fine." Dean stated, feeling his irritation with her rise within him as he set the towel ontop of the washer and waiting until she turned to face him to pull her into a kiss. A searing kiss that made her knees buckle and causing him to hold her up as he pulled away. "You dragging this on is tormenting yourself and you know it. But whatever, we'll do this your way. I'm going to head home, Cas."

"Drive safe, Dean." Cassie called after him and he waved over his shoulder before she turned back to her towel folding. She was doing just fine with making him wait, since he obviously wanted her much more than she wanted him. At least she thought. But she knew that she was happy and sexually sated with Seth, so she didn't need what Dean was offering. All she'd really get was the sexual thrill of cheating on her husband and a one night stand with his best friend. But that kiss was something else.


	5. Just a Crush

Cassie was sitting atop the counter, watching Seth while he did barbell squats. The A/C in the gym was in need of repair so he was shirtless and she loved watching the muscles in his back while he worked out. The way the light hit his sweaty tanned skin made him glisten and she couldn't help but lick her lips as her eyes followed the line of tattoos down his spine and to his perfectly sculpted ass. God, she just wanted to touch it or just sink her teeth into the taut skin like she had plenty of times before.

She was so wrapped up in watching Seth that she didn't notice Dean and a large man enter the gym until a warm and familiar hand was on her bare thigh and she looked down at the way his fingers gently dug into her skin. Green eyes trailed up the muscular arm until they met Dean's baby blue eyes. She noticed his eyes wander south to her chest before going back up and offered a smile. He licked his lips before smiling back, and she found herself replaying their kiss in her head and longing to feel those thin, soft, and very talented lips on hers again. Anywhere on her skin, really.

"A/C still down?" He asked, reluctantly removing his hand from her smooth skin. He wanted to dip his fingers into those shorts to see if she was wearing anything underneath since Seth had his back turned, but knew Roman wouldn't let that slide.

"Yup. Seth is all about not wasting sweat or some shit like that and I'm watching."

"Thirsty bitch." Dean joked before lifting her off the counter and setting her on her feet. "Meet our new trainer-slash-counter worker."

"Roman Reigns." The large Samoan introduced, holding his hand out to the smaller woman.

"Cassie Rollins." She introduced herself, smiling as she shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Roman returned the sentiment as he released her small hand and looked to the man who was approaching them.

"Seth meet Roman, the newest member of our family." Cassie stated, handing him his shirt from the counter so he could wipe the sweat from his face and hands before shaking hands with Roman.

"Seth Rollins."

"Roman Reigns." Seth didn't notice the look Roman gave Dean at the shared last name between Seth and Cassie, whom he assumed was the Cassie Dean wanted based off the way the two were eye fucking earlier, but Dean certainly did. The blonde was certainly uncomfortable with Roman catching on so quickly and knew he was in for a lecture later, but Seth suggested that he and roman talk numbers in his office which took Roman away and left Dean alone with Cassie.

"When are the A/C people coming to fix it?"

"You're assuming that I called them already."

"You're always on top of things, starshine." Dean commented, following her behind the counter and sitting in the chair. She made a noise of protest, but hopped onto the counter. Neither realized that her doing so would made Dean eye level with what he wanted so badly, and as soon as Cassie did she crossed one leg over the other before picking up her hand fan. "So when's it getting fixed? It's hot as balls in here."

"Next Friday."

"Seriously? It's Monday."

"I know. I think Seth and I are going to rent an industrial fan for the next couple weeks."

"Yeah?"

"We were talking about it. I'm not sure if that's still the plan." Cassie stated, trying her best not to fidget nervously. "We have a box fan in our office window and there's one in your office window so it shouldn't be too hot back there."

"Always taking care of me, beautiful." Dean praised, gently dragging his finger down from her knee to her ankle. His touch ignited a fire within her, wanting his hands to explore other parts of her skin. "Thinking about something."

"I'm not going to lie, Ambrose." She started, taking a tentative glance ground the gym to make sure there were no nosy ears(or her husband) nearby before continuing. "I want you. I'm done fighting it. But I just don't want to hurt Seth and I'm not good at keeping things from him."

"I can understand that. You've been together for eight years and tell each other everything." Dean stated, hands gripping her ankles gently. "Would one secret really hurt your relationship?"

"This one would. I know you want a 'one and done' deal, but can we work our way up to that?" Cassie asked, unsure of how to even be with another man. Seth was literally her one and only, and she'd never even given thought to being another man until she started mentally undressing Dean while they were around each other.

"Like start with kissing, then escalate to handsy stuff, then oral, and then we get to it?" Dean clarified, hoping that's what she meant. He just wanted to have his hands on her and if this was the ticket to achieving his fantasy and getting his want for Cassie out of his mind so they could go about their lives as friends, then he would be going along for the ride.

"Yes, you fucking mind reader."

"I'm game."

* * *

"So, Cas, what did you think of Roman?" Seth asked once they were home from dinner with Dean and Roman, and she shrugged while kicking off her shoes.

"He's a nice guy. He's good friends with Dean so he's obviously not a bad guy." Cassie stated, picking up their Yorkie and kissing his head. "Kev wants to watch a movie, daddy."

"Does Kev want a movie, or does his mommy want a movie and is using him to guilt trip?" Seth teased, pulling her into his arms and pecking her lips. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"Any movie?"

"Whatever movie you want. I'll even sit through The Notebook."

"I don't want to watch The Notebook, tonight." She decided, much to his relief, as she set the dog down and went to their movie collection while he went to get a blanket. "I recorded Sharknado 2 on the DVR for you, babe."

"We'll watch that one next time. It's your pick and you think the premise of Sharknado is stupid." Seth stated, getting comfortable on the couch and watching as she dragged her finger along the various movie cases while skimming the titles.

"Because it is, but whatever." Cassie mumbled under her breath, smiling when her fingers danced over Sweeney Todd before pulling it from its place on the shelf. "Hello, old friend."

Once she put the movie in and got comfortable next to Seth on the couch, he pulled her into his lap wrapped them in the blanket. To Cassie, nothing was better than cuddling with Seth and she briefly wondered of she was really willing to risk such a beautiful relationship for a bunch of thrills with Dean. But she knew that she was also risking it by the way she stared at Dean and longed to feel his touch, so getting it out of her system proved to be the lesser of the two evils in her opinion.

"We are watching your favorite movie, Cas. No thinking."

"Sorry, Sethie." Cassie playfully pouted, kissing his bearded cheek. "I do it 'cause I love you."

"I love you, too, sweet girl." Seth spoke softly, and to Cassie it seemed like he was somewhere else after that. But she just returned to the movie, singing along with Mrs. Lovett and the others, blissfully unaware that get husband had somebody else on his mind.

Seth Rollins was dealing with a man crush on their newest employee. He'd never had a man crush before or even considered other men to be attractive in any way, but the Samoan changed that and made himself the first. Seth wasn't sure how to tell Cassie that he had a man crush on Roman, even though she'd shamelessly admitted all of her crushes to him in the past and he didn't bat an eyelash because she was still his wife. But he was worried that she'd start questioning his sexuality, and if she did then he would and he didn't ever want to wonder if he'd been a gay guy wasting eight years of a beautiful woman's life because he'd never experimented. But then that was a weird idea because he loved everything about women and everything about sex with them- Cassie in particular- were his favorite things to think about. There was no way he was gay.

_You're thinking too much, Rollins. It's no big deal._ He tried to assure himself, holding his wife tighter as she remained engrossed in her favorite musical. _No big deal._


	6. Good

Since Roman could work the counter flawlessly after just a couple hours of instruction, Seth and Cassie opted to take a late day. For the first time in what felt like forever, they slept in an extra half hour together and spent about ten minutes just laying in bed and enjoying being wrapped up in one another. Then they cooked an actual breakfast together; consisting of pancakes, eggs, and bacon, before sitting down and eating together.

"It's been so long since we've had breakfast together, Sethie." Cassie spoke softly, feeling Seth take her hand in his.

"I know. We're always so go-go-go that we rarely stop and just enjoy mornings together."

"Hiring Roman might've been the best thing we ever did." She spoke with a smile before releasing his hand to take a drink from her coffee mug. She noticed the way that he shifted uncomfortably, glancing over at him. "Do you not like him?"

"I like him, as a friend and co-worker. He's just so attractive, y'know, for a man. I'm a bit jealous."

"You're all attractive men. Why do you think our business is majority females?" She reasoned, not liking how nervous Seth sounded. Was there something wrong? "Is everything alright, Sethie?"

"Everything is fine, Cas. Why do you ask?" He tried his best to stay cool, but when she moved to sit in his lap he knew that she wasn't convinced.

"Something's bothering you, honey. I can tell." Cassie spoke softly, cupping his cheeks in her hands before nuzzling her nose against his. "Talk to me, babe."

"It's nothing, baby."

"Promise?" She asked with a pout, making her husband smile.

"I promise, you cute woman."

"I'm your cute woman." Cassie murmured, nuzzling her face into his neck. She was feeling a bit guilty about him being so sweet to her while she was planning to cheat on him with his best friend starting later that day, but some things just couldn't be helped. "Just like you're my handsome man."

"I'm just your handsome man? Not your sexy love muffin?"

"You're my love muffin, too." Cassie cooed before peppering his face in kisses. "And very sexy, Mr. Rollins."

"If there weren't plates on this table, I'd take you right here."

"But we do have a bed, a shower, and an hour until we have to leave." She whispered into his ear, nipping at the lobe. That was all the confirmation he needed to stand from his seat and carry her up the stairs.

Cassie sat on their bed forty-five minutes later, watching Seth prance around the room looking for a particular shirt while she towel dried her hair. Her phone vibrated on her thigh and she saw it was a text from Dean, which made her bite her lip in uncertainty. It could be work or pleasure, the thought of him texting her about their upcoming extra activities making her feel a strange excitement within her. Almost like how she felt whenever Seth took her out on dates. It was just so risky and new territory for her, since she normally played everything by the books.

Hesitantly; she unlocked her phone and went to her messages, glancing up at Seth to make sure that he wasn't paying attention to her. He had migrated to the bathroom and she opened the message, uncertain of what she was reading.

_'If we're moving at your pace we're going to do things my way.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'We'll discuss it in person. Just be open minded kitten.'_

_Open minded? What the fuck does that mean? And since when am I kitten to him? _Cassie asked herself, typing a quick reply before locking her phone and putting her focus back on drying her hair. Having no clients that day, she opted to just leave it down and let it air dry the rest of the way to its natural wavy state. She had no complaint when Seth came out of the bathroom and kissed her hard on the mouth, allowing herself to get lost in the sensations for a moment. It felt right to have Seth's hands on her, exploring what was his territory, but she knew how Dean's touch felt on her skin and wanted to feel more of her skin ignite beneath his touch.

* * *

"I've never done anything like this with anybody but Seth." Cassie spoke softly, leaning against Dean's desk while he was writing out a meal plan for one of his clients. He paused momentarily, glanced up at her, and then went back to his work. She assumed that he was thinking of a response to her statement and stayed quiet, letting him continue without another interruption. The sound of his pen hitting the ceramic of the coffee mug he kept his writing utensils in brought her attention back to him as he stood and boxed her in. She had her gaze locked on his tshirt covered chest before he gently grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting her head up to meet his intense gaze. There was something in those bright blue eyes that seemed unfamiliar to her but she didn't have time to further react because his lips brushed against hers gently, successfully clearing her mind of all thoughts as he repeated the action a few more times.

"You've got nothing to worry about." He assured, his voice barely above a whisper, before pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. "I'll take care of you, kitten."

"I know." She whispered, kissing him again. This time she felt his tongue glide across her lips and she hesitated before parting them for him. His hand came to rest on her hip beneath her tank top and she found herself enjoying the warmth of his hand on her skin despite how hot it was in the office. But, sadly, all good things had to come to an end at some point and that end came when Dean heard footsteps in the hall. He quickly pushed Cassie into his chair and leaned over her shoulder just before the door opened and revealed Seth standing there.

"Cas, the fan people are here. Where did you want it?"

"By the front door for now. It'll catch the breeze from outside and-"

"I got you, baby. What are you two up to?"

"Dean wanted me to go over this meal plan and make sure it didn't seem too absurd to a woman before he gave it to his client." Cassie covered, smiling up at her husband when he walked in and pecked her lips. Dean had to fight the urge to smirk at the fact that his tongue was practically down her throat and all Seth got was a wussy kiss. "Did you need my help with anything?"

"Nope. You guys won't be too much longer, right?"

"Maybe about five minutes." Dean estimated, looking down at Cassie for confirmation. She nodded, smiling up at Seth.

"About that, yeah."

"Alright. Love you, Cas."

"Love you, too, Seth." She called as he walked out, shutting the door behind him. Dean wasted no time in attaching his mouth to her neck, nipping and kissing all over but being sure not to leave a mark. He wanted to, he really did, but he couldn't make this any harder on Cassie than it already probably was.

"Good thinking on your feet, baby." Dean praised, his hands dipping into her tanktop and sports bra to get a feel of the C-cup breasts that were always teasing him. He was not at all disappointed to feel how soft her skin was and how she reacted to his touch. The soft sigh and way her head tipped back did not go unnoticed by the blonde and he couldn't fight the smirk anymore. "These are perfect."

"I'm glad the titty master approves." She teased, using his old college nickname. He responded by unhanding her breasts and tugging gently on her ponytail before helping her out of the seat.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you I was drunk when that happened."

"Just because you were drunk doesn't make it not funny." She stated, closing the distance and pulling him into another kiss. She waited until he was really getting into it to pull away and head out of the office, leaving Dean in a stunned silence.

"Fuckin' tease." He muttered with a smirk, wiping at his lips before following her out. She was talking to Seth as he stood in front of the fan, basking in the breeze it provided while Roman watched the couple with an amused smile. That smile changed slightly when Dean came into view, but Dean elected to ignore it. He didn't care about what Roman thought, because Roman officially owed him one. Besides, teaching Cassie that she could have her cake and eat it too was going to be way too much fun for him. Hopefully she'd have fun, too.


	7. Information

_Authors Note: _**I'm not totally comfortable writing anything slashy just yet, so if(and probably when) it starts tilting in that direction with Seth and Roman, its not going to be detailed Like, at all. So I guess we'll chalk it up to mentions of slash and I'll add that in as a warning. **

* * *

_"There are going to be a few rules, kitten." _Cassie heard Dean in her head while she watched Kevin play around with Josie in the grass of the dog park. She wasn't sure just what she had gotten herself into after Dean had slowly and sensually explained them to her the day before, but she still felt that excitement. The way he had practically purred into her ear with that raspy voice of his drove her crazy with want and she wasn't sure how much longer she could wait. But that had to do with rule number one.

_"I call the shots here. What I want, when, and where I want it to happen."_ He said doing it that way would add to the excitement of what they were doing, and she had to admit that the idea of him feeling her up where and whenever he wanted was a huge turn on. She wasn't allowed to push or try to rush, since she was the one who didn't want to just jump into sex. If she pushed, he'd drag it out. And then there was rule two, which she knew would bother her.

_"When we're doing what we're doing, you don't have a husband. I don't want to hear about Seth when I'm working my way up to banging you. If I ask that's one thing, but don't just bring him up because that ruins the mood."_ She could understand where he was coming from with that one, and she didn't even think that she'd be able to utter Seth's name while Dean was pleasuring her. It'd be on her mind, Seth would always be on her mind and possibly making her feel guilty, but she'd not speak his name during their adventures because she was with Dean in those moments and not Seth.

"Cassie, what's got you all distracted?" Brie asked, looking over to her best friend as they sat on a bench together. Josie and Kevin were running around and playing with each other while the women talked, but Cassie had drifted into her thoughts about her affair and Brie definitely noticed. "Is everything alright with Seth?"

"Well, I dunno." Cassie spoke softly, thinking about how awkward and distant Seth got whenever they were near or taking about their new employee. "Seth's been acting strange."

"Strange how? Do you think he's cheating on you?" The dark haired woman pressed, turning to face Cassie as the green eyed woman took a drink from her cleansing shake.

"No. He'd have to have time to himself for that and he's always doing something either with me or related to the gym." Cassie reasoned, gently shaking her cup. "If he was cheating, I'd know."

"True. What do you think it has to do with?"

"He was fine until we hired Roman. Then-"

"Roman Reigns?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"I watch his daughter at the center now that he got a cool new job." Brie spoke excitedly, obviously enjoying that they had another mutual contact.

"He has a kid!?"

"Yeah. He didn't tell you?"

"We haven't had that many conversations and Dean just gave me a brief overview." Cassie stated, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, he was married to this woman- I want to say her name was Summer, maybe?- and they had a daughter together. They went to Atlanta for him to try to land a spot with the Falcons and after an unsuccessful season they cut him and they came back here. Only without his wife."

"Where'd she go?"

"To chase the bright lights of Hollywood. They divorced, he got full custody, but then he realized that he actually played for the other team, if you know what I mean."

"Dean left all that out. All he said was that Roman moved here after an unsuccessful pro football career and was staying with him." Cassie listed, tilting her head slightly. "But I guess all the extras weren't my business. How do you know all this?"

"I asked when he signed her up and he gave me the full story. She's a beautiful little girl."

"I can imagine. But ever since we hired Roman, Seth has been acting so weird. He says that nothing's wrong, but shit."

"Maybe he's worried that you'll go after Roman? If you didn't know that he was gay then Seth probably doesn't either. " Brie suggested, draping her arm across Cassie's shoulders. "He said something about hoping that his sexuality didn't effect anybody's opinions of him, since it's a gym, but I told him that you and Seth were the most open minded people in the world."

"Thanks for that. But that doesn't explain why Seth would be acting weird around him."

"Maybe Seth has a man crush and no idea what to do about it?"

"Seth has told me before that he wouldn't mind banging Christian Bale."

"But that's somebody you don't have to deal with on a daily basis. This is a man crush where he deals with that attractive piece of man meat on a daily basis."

"True. That's so stupid, though."

"He just doesn't know what to do. When he figures it out, it'll be back to normal. I promise." Brie assured, smiling at Cassie when both their phones vibrated in their laps. "Time to go."

"Same time next week?" Cassie asked as they stood and Brie nodded before bringing her best friend into a hug.

"You know it. Tell Sethie I said hey."

"As long as you tell Daniel the same. Kev!"

"Josie! Let's go see daddy!"

* * *

After being with Brie, Cassie decided to take Kevin to the gym with her to go see Seth and Dean and meet Roman. The gym didn't look too busy and Kevin usually stayed behind the counter or in the back when she brought him to work so she knew it wouldn't be a huge deal.

"Hi Cassie." Roman greeted when she walked though the door and she smiled at him.

"Hi Roman. How are you on this fine day?"

"I'm doing good, and you?" He asked, letting Kevin sniff his hand.

"I'm good, thank you. Where's Seth?"

"In the back, last I saw."

"Thanks." Cassie sang before heading for the office she shared with her husband, knocking on the closed door before opening it and entering. She saw Seth asleep at his desk, which made her frown as she set Kevin down. The Yorkie instantly trotted over to the little dog bed in the corner while Cassie went to shake her husband awake. "Seth."

"Cas? I thought you were-"

"It wasn't an all day thing, baby. It never is." She spoke softly, pushing him back into a sitting position so she could straddle his lap. He looked pale, so she pressed her wrist to his forehead. "You're burning up. My poor baby boy."

"Cas, I'm fine."

"You're not, though. I'm taking you home."

"Cas-"

"Seth, shut up." Cassie demanded, sliding out of his lap and pulling him to his feet. "Take Kevin and get in my car, I'll take your keys to Dean and have him drive your car home later since he and Roman carpool."

"Seriously?"

"Seth, you being here with a fever isn't good for you or anyone around you. Now go."

"Alright." Seth grumbled, picking up Kevin and smiling when the Yorkie licked his face. Cassie took his car keys and went across the hall to Dean's office, where the blonde was on the phone with a client. She shut the door and obeyed when Dean beckoned her closer to him, then requested that she sit in his lap while he continued the conversation about in-home exercises that would help tone the upper arm. She was worried about Seth, but sat contentedly and played with his messy blonde curls while he spoke. He made some excuse about having an appointment to get off the phone, then placed a finger beneath Cassie's chin to make proper eye contact.

"Good afternoon, gorgeous." He greeted with a smile before gently pecking her lips.

"I need to ask a favor of you." Cassie whispered just before his lips claimed hers in another kiss. He felt her kissing back, but she wasn't all there and that worried him.

"What's wrong, kitten?" Dean asked, eyes clouded with concern as he began gently stroking her cheek.

"Seth is sick, he has a fever I think." She spoke softly, leaning into his touch despite her husband waiting for her in the car. "I'm going to take him home but I was wondering if you could drop his car off at our house later?"

"I'll be sure to do that." He murmured, pulling her in for another kiss while he gently pulled the keys from her hand. "Go take care of Seth, I'll see you tonight."

"Thank you." Cassie mumbled before sliding from his lap and leaving the office, leaving Dean to sit back in his chair and investigate the keyring in his hands more closely. There was the obvious car key to Seth's 2012 Impala, the separate keyring that held all the gym keys, the spare key to Cassie's 2013 Chevy Malibu, and what he assumed was their house key. He never questioned why Seth had Cassie's spare and vis versa, because he had seen both Seth and Cassie lock their keys in the car and need to be rescued by the other.

He set the keyring by his car keys before taking a good look around his office. He had a list of places were he wanted to fuck Cassie to the point where she couldn't walk the next day, but he had to narrow it down to one location since it was a one-and-done deal. That really pissed him off because there were so many fantasies and possibilities that came to mind when he considered each location, there was no way could just narrow it down to one. He couldn't even look around his apartment without thinking about how good the little brunette would look naked and on various pieces of furniture in his apartment.

But his apartment couldn't be an actual possibility for his romp with his best friend's wife until Roman found a nice place for him and his daughter so that way they "weren't a burden anymore", as Roman put it. He didn't see them as a burden, the company was actually pretty nice in Dean's opinion. The kid was a sweetheart and made things around his place a little more vibrant and Roman was a great cook, which put more money in Dean's wallet since he wasn't ordering takeout every other night.

He just had to enjoy the little things for now, and figure out how to convince Cassie to let him fuck her in the gym.

* * *

Seth wouldn't acknowledge that he was feeling under the weather, but there were perks to being sick that he just couldn't deny. Cassie's undivided attention and willingness to make him comfortable at all costs provided top notch care and he got to use her chest as a pillow when they cuddled. There was no way it could get better than that.

"Cas."

"Yes, baby?"

"I love you. Thanks for taking such good care of me." Seth mumbled, smiling as she continued to pet his head. Periodically she'd scratch and massage his scalp, but she mostly pet his head and it was easing him into a sleepy state.

"I love you, too, Sethie. Which is why I take such good care of you."

"D'ya wanna take care of something else?" He asked, small smirk on his face as she stopped petting his head. He adjusted the way he was laying so his erection was pressed against her thigh and she sighed, looking down at him.

"Seth..."

"You don't even have to move."

"Are you asking to hump my leg?" Cassie asked, meeting his gaze and regretting it when he gave her his signature puppy pout. She'd never been able to deny him when he pouted in the eight years they had been together and he didn't expect her to start now. "Seth, I'm going to have to clean you up and-"

"You won't though. Please, Cassie?"

"Alright." She sighed, not at all surprised when his hips started moving against her body. Lazy open-mouthed kisses were pressed to the skin of her chest left exposed by her camisole and she heard his soft groans of pleasure against her skin. She didn't even mind that he wasn't going to reciprocate until later, because knowing that she was pleasuring him while Dean was in the back of her mind. She was so infatuated with Dean at the moment that she feared the handsome blonde would invade her thoughts even while she was having sex with Seth. That would be bad.

So very bad.

"Cassie, what's wrong?" Seth asked softly, noticing that she wasn't focusing on him like she once was. She was somewhere else and he didn't like that. "Cas?"

"Hm?" She hummed, blinking owlishly. Her green eyes focused back on him and she kissed his forehead, small smile on her face. "What's the matter, baby?"

"I'm fine. My hips got tired."

"This is why you should be sleeping baby."

"Yeah. I love you, Cas."

"I love you, too, Sethie." But he still felt like something was wrong and it bothered him. She should be fine.


	8. Same Page?

Cassie was back in her domain. The front counter of the gym. Of course all of her once organized papers and calendars that listed gym events and membership prices were out of place and all over the place, but five minutes had everything in its proper order and she was ready to open up shop. The only problem was that they didn't open for another twenty five minutes and she would be alone for another five to fifteen, depending on when Dean decided to get out of bed.

She just felt so weird without Seth. He told her that he could handle being home alone for the day, and let her call his clients for the next day to let them know he wouldn't be in and it was up to them whether they came in for a personal training session or not. She wasn't expecting them to, since they were pretty into what Seth was doing for them and she knew that here was no way in hell she or even Dean could replicate how Seth could make even the biggest skeptics believe in themselves just enough to try and show them that they succeeded enough to come back. Seth Rollins was a master at their craft and Cassie couldn't have been more proud of him for sticking to his niche and not folding when things got tough.

As much as she wanted Seth there with her, or to be with him while he wasn't feeling too hot, she knew that she needed to be at the gym. Dean and Roman needed her here just as much as Seth wanted her at home. She was going to be calling periodically to check on Seth, and if he was getting worse then she'd leave early. But Brie had her husband Daniel dropping off some of her homemade chicken noodle soup and orange juice freshly squeezed from their tree, so she knew he'd be fine when it came to eating.

"What's the story, mornin' glory?" Dean greeted, making Cassie shake her head as she logged into the system. "Seth any better?"

"No, worse actually." Cassie sighed, leaning against the counter with a pout. "He was up all night coughing and he threw up this morning but I had to be here."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Dean assured as he walked to the back. Roman walked through the door five minutes later, only this time with his bag in one hand and a little girl on his hip.

"I really hope you don't mind, Cassie. She just wasn't feeling well and Dean said it would be fine to have her sit in our office and-"

"Roman, relax. I understand and it's totally fine." Cassie assured, smiling when the little girl looked at her. "There are coloring books and crayons in a box in the storage closet."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I dunno why, but Dean brought them in one day."

"Thanks, Cassie."

"It's no problem." She spoke, her smile never fading as she continued to set up the system. She then went into her office to get out the business cards that Seth had ordered the week before. She bumped into Dean on her way out, but he steadied her before keeping his hand on the small of her back while they went back behind the counter.

"Your ass in these pants is absolutely delectable, kitten." He whispered in her ear, enjoying the blush that dusted her cheeks. "But I have to wonder what it looks like without pants, or panties, covering it."

"I guess you'll have to find out one of these days, won't you?"

"Are you testing me?"

"Just merely suggesting, Dean." Cassie murmured, smirk on her face as she leaned against the counter. He couldn't help the way his eyes wandered south to her pert backside. He tried so hard to resist the urge to smack her ass, he really did. But eventually the urge became too much for him and he went for it, the sound of his palm connecting with her spandex clad rear echoing around the empty gym accompanied by her yelp of surprise. "Fucking asshole."

"Don't be like that, kitten."

"You spanked me." She hissed, biting back the moan that wanted to escape when he started gently kneading her wounded cheek. It felt so good and he looked to be enjoying her reaction to his antics, if the smirk on his face was anything to go by.

"I couldn't resist."

"I officially owe you one, asshole."

"You don't owe me shit, sweetheart." He whispered in her ear, his kneading never stopping as he nipped at her earlobe. "Do I need to remind you of rule one?"

"No."

"No, what?"

"Are you fucking serious?" She asked, looking back and shutting her eyes tight in pain when he pinched the tender skin. "Shit."

"We'll discuss this later." Dean muttered, releasing her and stepping back before discarding his shirt and heading to a treadmill. Cassie let out a yawn, trying to take her mind off of the pain she was feeling in her cheek. She didn't know what else Dean had wanted from her, so their discussion later would definitely come in handy.

"Is everything alright, Cassie?" Roman asked, looking between her and Dean as the blonde started running on the treadmill. He was watching her carefully, and Cassie started to rub her rear in an attempt to soothe it. "I heard you yelp, and-"

"There was a spider on the desk and I freaked. Dean killed it, though." She covered, starting to unwrap the first block of business cards. "I'm terrified of spiders. But thank you for asking."

"I should be thanking you for being so understanding. Not many employers would just let me bring my kid in."

"You're not an employee to me, Roman. You're a member of the family and she is, too."

"You don't know how good it is to hear you say that." Roman breathed, pulling Cassie into a tight hug. She felt so comfortable in the embrace that she actually hugged back and rest her head against the big Samoan's chest. "Not many people are that accepting of me. I know you know because Brie told me that she told you yesterday."

"It's not that big of a deal to me. My dad realized he was gay when I was about Melissa's age and my mom left him, then my dad had the coolest boyfriend ever whom he's getting married to next year. It's not a bad thing."

"I know it's not. I'm just proud of myself for finally accepting it."

"And I'm proud of you, too." Cassie spoke softly, smiling up at Roman as they both stepped back from the hug. Roman wiped a stray tear away and Cassie smiled up at him while she continued to unwrap business cards. "These ones are yours."

* * *

Seth was bored.

He'd tried working, he'd tried watching TV, he'd given a sorry attempt at exercising, but nothing captured his full attention. His head felt weird, his body was cold yet he was sweating and he was hungry but didn't want to throw up whatever he had eaten. Daniel brought over the soup and juice and hung around for a minute to make sure he was okay, and then he left to go do whatever it was that he did while Brie was running the daycare. But Seth didn't want to eat because he knew he'd throw it up.

He wanted Cassie. She'd hold onto him, rub his back, pet his hair, and just be there with him without worrying about getting sick. She didn't care what it took or what happened to her, she just did whatever she had to do to make him feel better. He remembered telling her that she needed to go to the gym, but he was seriously regretting that decision of his. Kevin was good company, but he wasn't Cassie.

"This is so fucking stupid." He groaned, looking at the alarm clock to see that it was only eleven in the morning. The gym didn't close until seven, leaving him to wallow in his misery for another eight and a half hours. If he was lucky, Cassie would leave early to take care of him. He hoped that she did, and he'd call at about four to beg her to come take care of him.

He couldn't figure out how he got this sick in the first place. He did everything right, made sure he had a his vitamins, so how? It didn't make sense because Cassie wasn't sick and neither was Dean or Roman. They were the only people he'd really come into contact with over the past few days so he couldn't make sense of it. Trying to wrap his head around it all was making his already persistent headache much worse.

He decided that he couldn't wait until four. He wanted Cassie home now. He'd go so far as to say that he needed his wife. It wasn't a bad thing to need her, but he didn't want to come across as overly dependent on her. Dean liked to tease and Seth didn't want to be the butt of his jokes because he was happily married and wanted his wife to care for him.

The call went straight to voicemail and Seth sighed durning the recording, wanting to talk to his wife. He couldn't place his finger on what she could be doing that he went straight to voicemail. Was her phone off? But that didn't make sense because she promised that her phone would be on all day in case he needed her. The gym must've been busy, but that thought didn't stop him from calling a second time. Or a third. Or a fourth. Each time he left a message, each one increasing in desperation before he gave up and left their bedroom. He wanted to watch TV while he waited for Cassie to call back.

* * *

Roman and Melissa had gone to grab lunch and the gym was dead, so Dean beckoned her into his office. As much as she didn't want to deal with him after their incident earlier in the morning, she knew that rule one definitely came into effect here so she complied. What she wasn't expecting was to be pushed against the door and become trapped against his body. Did she mind? Not really, but she wished that she understood what was going on in that mind of his.

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered, gently stroking her cheek. "I'm so sorry, kitten."

"Sorry for what?"

"Pinching you. I lost control because I thought you had caught on by now but you haven't and- fuck." He rambled, kissing along her clavicle in an attempt to show how sorry he was. "I should've just spelt it out for you a couple days ago but yesterday you did so good and I thought we were on the same page."

"Dean, you're confusing me."

"I'm confusing myself, sweetheart." He admitted with a chuckle before kissing her softly. "I'm not usually this disorganized when it comes to this."

"Comes to what?"

"You. Sex. Everything in general. Usually it's all put together in my head before I act on it but this time..." His voice gradually got quieter as he spoke and he slowly backed away from her, obviously trying to think it all through. Cassie didn't know what to do- or even what to say- so she stood perfectly still, the only movement being the steady rise and fall of her chest while she breathed. But she watched him carefully, olive green eyes closely analyzing his various movements- especially the way his thumb began drumming against his collarbone as he began to pace. "I don't know what happened."

"Talk to me, Dean."

"Later. Later, I promise. I've got to figure it out." He stated, looking back up and making eye contact. He quickly looked back down, shutting his eyes tightly as he waved her away. "Call and check on Seth, I'm sure he could use you right now."

"Dean, I-"

"Cassie go." Dean spoke firmly. "Please, I might do something I'll regret and I don't want you to see me like that."

"Alright. I'll be up front, then." Cassie whispered before quickly exiting the room and heading up to the front desk just in time for the phone to ring.

"Ambrollins Personal Fitness and Training Center. This is Cassie, how may I help you?" She used the traditional greeting, smiling so that the potential customer could hear how happy she was to talk to them. But not for business this time around, the potential customer served as a distraction from Dean's seemingly bi-polar moment. She was now worried, and business was a good distraction.

_"God, your professional voice is so sexy."_ Seth whispered, bringing a smile to her face until she remembered why he had to whisper.

"You haven't started feeling any better, baby?"

_"Stay professional for me, Cas. But yeah. I'm afraid to eat anything, too."_

"Sir, I'm afraid that you can't just starve all day."

_"There you go. Can we have phone sex with you using that professional tone?"_

"Seth..." Cassie warned, trying to keeping him focused.

_"Just asking. Roleplay, maybe?" _Despite his voice being so quiet, she could hear the smirk in his voice and could picture how sexy his face was with that smirk. She really wanted to be home with her baby, but work was work.

"Seth."

_"Baaabeee." _He whined, making her bite her lip.

"Maybe. Eat your soup and we'll talk about it." She tried bargaining, biting her lip when he huffed. "Brie made that from scratch just for you when I mentioned you being sick."

_"I know and I appreciate it. Her soup is amazing and you know I love it. I just don't want to throw it up."_

"Which is worse, soup or stomach acid?"

_"Acid."_

"Eat the damn soup, Seth."

_"Can you come home?" _Seth requested, bringing a sigh out of his wife. She didn't want to just up and leave after taking a day off yesterday and bringing Seth home early. She feared for a wave of business and with Roman's daughter under the weather and needing her father's attention every now and then worried her as well. Being understaffed wasn't something that interested her._ "Baby, I need you here."_

"I know you do, Sethie. I'll see what I can do but I can't guarantee anything." Cassie spoke as the door opened, revealing Roman carrying Melissa in one arm and their lunch orders in the other. "I'm thinking the earliest I can leave is four-thirty."

_"That's better than nothing. Why weren't you answering your phone? I called like seven times before calling the gym."_

"It didn't charge last night and died about an hour ago so it's been charging. I'll turn it on, though." She explained, smiling at Roman and taking the food bag from him. She dug her grilled chicken salad from the bag and whispered a thank you to Roman. "You really called seven times?"

_"I wanted to talk to you."_

"Stop bring sweet."

_"Stop being unprofessional. You're making me go soft."_

"Such as ass." Cassie laughed, leaning back in her office chair. "What are you up to?"

_"I found that old sex tape we made and I was thinking about watching that."_

"I thought that we torched that."

_"Nope. We torched the other one because we got really vulgar that night and I didn't want to remember that night like that."_

"Oh yeah. But it was a great night."

_"It was. We should do another BDSM thing sometime soon."_

"When you get better, Mr. Rollins." Cassie said softly, smile still on her face as someone walked in. "I gotta go. Plenty of fluids and eat that soup."

_"Yes, dear." _Seth mumbled before hanging up and Cassie stood and smiled at the gentleman on the other side of the counter. She wasn't a fan of how he looked at her, because she wasn't a piece of meat, but she pushed that aside because business was business. She just had to make sure that Dean or Roman were his trainers if that's what he was interested in.

"Hi there, I'm Cassie."

"Hi, Cassie, I'm Derek."

"Nice to meet you. Is there anything I can help you with?" Her tone wasn't too sweet, and it wasn't giving away how uncomfortable she was. She was getting way too good at her job.

"I made a promise to my daughter that I'd lose weight by Christmastime, and I was hoping to meet with a trainer to discuss a weight-loss plan."

"Were you referred by a friend?"

"I actually looked you guys on yelp and saw that you had much better prices and reviews than that Authority gym across town."

"Well, since you yelped us you got ten percent off of your fees if you decide to train with us. Currently we have two trainers in at the moment who are great at what they do."

"I was hoping to be trained by you." Derek stated, and Cassie hoped that he wasn't trying to be seductive. But regardless of what he was trying to do, she was officially creeped out when he leaned over the counter to get close.

"Oh, I- uh, well I don't-"

"Hey, Cas. Everything good?" Dean asked, making his presence known to put Cassie at ease. She didn't ever lose her cool like that while working so he knew that she wasn't in a good spot. When Derek stepped back from the counter he knew that he was responsible for her discomfort and that made Dean mad.

"Everything's fine. This is Derek and he's looking for a trainer." She explained, looking back at Dean. He nodded his understanding before extending his arm.

"Dean Ambrose, I'm a trainer. You wanna come talk numbers with me in my office?"

"Sure thing." Derek stated, shaking Dean's hand and winking at Cassie before walking to the back with Dean. Cassie used the time to take a couple deep breaths and get her head straight while she contemplated whether or not to tell Seth about this. She liked that he liked knowing who to watch around her but at the same time she knew he'd try to drive here to "mark his territory", so to speak, and she didn't want that right now. So she opted to wait until she got home, taking a seat in her office chair as Melissa came out with Roman hot on her heels.

"Dean looks heated." Roman commented, sitting in the other office chair while Cassie opened up her salad. "What happened?"

"The guy is a creep and Dean doesn't like it when men make me uncomfortable." She explained, picking up a spinach leaf and twirling it. "Seth and Dean are close, so ever since Seth and I got together Dean made it his mission to look out for me when Seth isn't around to do so. He's saved me on a few occasions so I can't really complain."

"Well, you're a beautiful woman and you're bound to attract trouble."

"I attracted Seth, didn't I?" She joked, making Roman laugh in the process. He hoped that she never caught on to his attraction to her husband, because she was a great person and he didn't want her to hate him.

* * *

Dean was furious. This Derek guy briefly spoke about his weight loss goal and then spent the rest of the time making derogatory comments about Cassie. The blatant disrespect made him so mad that he almost wanted to tell the guy to fuck off and never come here again, but he couldn't. That might deter business and deterring business thinned out his wallet.

"But her rack, man. Shit are those natural?"

"I don't know. But I do know that if you're going to work with me, I don't want to hear you saying stuff like that about my best friend's wife." Dean commented, leaning back in his set while staring down Derek. The guy had about thirty pounds on him, but he obviously wasn't battle savvy if the manicured nails said anything about him.

"Does your best friend know that you want his wife?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean shot down the remark, his jaw setting as Derek signed the papers.

"I saw the way you looked at her. You want to fuck her and I don't blame you man, your secret is safe with me."

"Well, Derek, let's get you a membership card so you can get the hell out of here." Dean spoke with an obviously fake smile, standing from his seat and shaking hands with the man he desperately wanted out of his office- and his gym. But business was business. "And if you ever question me about my personal life again I will terminate this contract, alright?"

"Sure thing, man." He quickly agreed, following Dean down the hall and out to the front counter where Cassie and Roman were laughing about something while Melissa colored. The two quickly straightened up when Dean joined them behind the counter and Cassie watched him work with interest.

"When did you learn to work the new system?" She asked, watching as he flawlessly clicked and typed everything.

"Yesterday." Dean stated simply before finalizing and printing the card. "Have a good day, man."

"You, too."

"Cas, we've got things covered here. You can go home if you want."

"I'm fine, Dean."

"Nobody has ever gotten that reaction out of you before."

"Nobody has ever leaned over the counter like that before, either." Cassie reasoned, making eye contact with him. "I'm. Fine."

"Call Seth and tell him about this or I will, Cas. Nonnegotiable."

"I will."

_You're going to be the death of me, woman._ Dean thought to himself before going to the treadmill. He was still pissed at himself for losing control with her, and this Derek situation was only making him more upset with himself. Had he not lost control he would've been out there with her and she wouldn't have been alone in the first place. He failed Seth and he failed himself, and he was going to be bothered by it for a while.


	9. Four Letters

"Glad to see you feeling better, Seth." Roman greeted when the married couple walked through the door, hand-in-hand and happy about it. Seeing the two so happy made Roman feel kinda bad about having some feelings for Seth, but knowing that nobody would ever know about them made him feel a bit better about it. "Good morning, Cassie."

"Good morning, Roman." The brunette greeted before Seth smiled at the Samoan. "His throat is still sore but he wanted to come in after hearing about that guy yesterday."

"Make his presence felt?"

"That kind of thing. How's Melissa?" Cassie asked, piquing Seth's interest since he had never heard the name before. Did Roman have a girlfriend? Was he crushing on a man with a wife and future with a beautiful woman just like him? If that was the case, he knew that it wasn't okay to be feeling anything other than friendship with Roman.

"She's doing better. I felt bad dropping her off with Brie this morning but she said it was fine."

"Brie makes this killer chicken noodle soup from scratch that always helps Seth and I feel better." Cassie stated, giving Seth's had a gentle squeeze as he nodded his agreement. "Brie was going to school to be a pediatrician before she realized that working with children in a different way was her true passion."

"I know she's in good hands, but I'd feel terrible if Brie or any of the other kids got sick, y'know?" Roman asked, leaning on the counter as Cassie nodded her understanding. Seth was still confused, though. He couldn't figure out if Melissa was his daughter or his girlfriend, either one is a tragedy for him. Kids don't want to see their parents with other people.

_Why am I even thinking like this? It's just a crush that will go away. I don't want an affair with he guy. I love Cassie. Always have and always will._ Seth thought to himself, tuning out of Cassie and Roman's conversation until they both laughed. Then he tuned in, but spotted Dean and knew that he had to thank his brother for watching out for his wife. So he let go of Cassie's hand and smiled at Roman one last time before following Dean down the hall and dropping his gym bag in the doorway of the blonde's office

"You're sick, Rollins. You should be in bed." Dean chided, flopping into his chair and propping his feet on the desk as he looked up at his friend.

"She told me about the asshole." Was all Seth whispered, holding a hand out for Dean to shake. "Thanks."

"I told you years ago that I'd be looking out for her whenever I could. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her, and I know you'd go nuts and kill the son of a bitch responsible."

"Damn straight." Seth agreed, keeping his hand in Dean's tight hold. He felt like something was off in his friend, like there was something he was feeling really bad about. But he knew Dean wouldn't tell him unless it was an emergency, so he let it go as Dean let him go.

"You're going to contaminate my office." Dean playfully groaned, laughing when Seth flipped him off before exiting the room and heading for his own office. Cassie humming as she walked down the hall could be heard, and he heard the door to their office close. But she was in his doorway, curiosity shining in those bright green eyes as she watched him watch her. He figured that she was waiting for some confirmation that he wanted to see her, especially after yesterday, so he beckoned her in.

"Good morning, Dean." She spoke softly, shutting the door behind her butt staying near it. He gave his thigh a gentle pat, but wasn't expecting her to be so obedient this time around because she was probably still very confused. But he was pleasantly surprised when she eased into his lap, her eyes flicking to the door every other second.

"Good morning, kitten." He whispered in her ear, gently nipping at the lobe with his teeth. "Look at me, not the door."

"But-"

"Not the door." He repeated, tone firm and telling her that she wasn't going to get away with not listening. Her eyes stayed on him, earning herself a gentle kiss on the lips. "Good girl."

"I don't understand what all you want from me, Dean."

"Four letters: BDSM. But if you don't want to, we don't have to. You have just as much say as I do."

"You want me to submit to you?"

"I do." He murmured, gently stroking her thigh. "I'm not going to make you my personal plaything or demand that you get out of bed at three in the morning just to suck my dick, but it'd be nice to hear you call me 'Sir' or 'Mr. Ambrose' every now and again."

Cassie nodded slowly, trying to process it all. Submitting to Dean didn't sound too bad, and it would only be while they were together. Admittedly while she was cheating on her husband, but that was something she had come to terms with. She felt bad, but she wanted Dean so bad that they balanced out. She liked the way Dean called her kitten and when he called her a good girl moments ago it made her feel pretty proud of herself. Although she didn't understand why it felt so good to sit on Dean's lap while he sang her praises, but she wanted more. So much more.

"I don't understand why I want this so badly, but I want this." Cassie whispered, earning herself another kiss from Dean. "But- and I know I'm not supposed to bring him up- what about-"

"I'm not going to demand all of your time. He's still your husband and you still get your down time with him, I'd just like more of it."

"We'll figure it out. May I go?"

"Yeah." He spoke as he helped her to her feet and stood, walking her to the door. "You look good today."

"Thanks." She whispered just before his mouth landed on hers once again, this time in a much more invading kiss. "I should-"

"Yeah." He mumbled, opening the door for her. "I'm glad I can confide in you, Cas."

"Me too." She called as she opened the door to her office, grabbing Seth's attention while she shut the door.

"Baby come love me." He groaned into the desk and she took a deep breath, trying to slow her heartbeat, as she walked over to him. He sat up and pulled her into his lap, pressing his face into her chest while her hand came to rest atop his head.

"I'm here, Sethie." She cooed, gently massaging his scalp while her other hand rubbed his back in circles. "You should've stayed home, baby. Being here right now isn't good for you."

"My place is with you, Cas." He mumbled into her skin and she nodded, kissing his head. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Seth."

She was starting to feel guilty again.


	10. Sick Kitten

_'I'm taking you to dinner. Somewhere nice and private so don't worry about somebody reporting to Seth. I've got something for you, too.'_

Cassie read the text four times before deciding that this was real. Dean was seriously doing this. He was taking this while thing so seriously and she had to admit that she was excited for whatever it was Dean had planned. It was likely that she'd have the time of her life, and she wanted to experience it.

"What's that, babe?" Seth asked as he entered the room, noticing the small smile on her face while she bit her lip. "Is my cousin sending you nudes again?"

"It's been years since that happened, and I was reading the article that journalist put in the paper about the gym." Cassie covered, standing so she could wrap her arms around her husband's neck. He smiled and pecked her lips, placing his hands on her hips to keep her close.

"Was it good?" He asked just before her lips settled on his again in another peck.

"Very good."

"Mmm." He hummed against her lips, adding pressure and feeling her melt into him. "That's so good. We could always use more business."

"Yes." She agreed, pulling back and resting her head on his chest. "Yes we could."

"I mean business is fine how it is, but more is good."

"More gives us a reason to expand."

"We can't expand until you're comfortable hiring total strangers."

"I'll work on it."

"Don't worry about it, baby. This is our dream as a trio and we'll be making decisions together as a team. If you're not comfortable with somebody, we won't hire them." Seth spoke softly, kissing the top of her head while he started to sway them. _"When marimba rhythm starts to play, dance with me~"_

_"Make me sway."_ Cassie sang along, swaying with her husband while he continued to hum the catchy Michael Bublé tune. But she stepped back to cough into her arm a few seconds in, sparking concern within her husband.

"Baby?"

"I'm fine. Totally fine." She assured, smiling up at Seth. He only looked at her in concern, kissing her forehead.

"If you start feeling worse, I'm taking you home." He stated firmly, moving his hands from her hips to her cheeks and resting his forehead on hers. "Nonnegotiable."

"You and Dean say that a lot." Cassie commented with a smile, placing her hands on his whiskered cheeks. "Why?"

"I dunno. We've just been saying it for years to sound smart."

"Such a nerd." Cassie whispered, kissing the corner of Seth's lips. "Don't you and Roman have somewhere to be?"

"Fuck, yes we do." Seth cursed, mashing his lips onto hers. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, Sethie." She murmured, pecking his lips before letting him go with a smile. "Go do whatever. I'll be here."

"Don't eat anything that'll upset your stomach. We should only be a couple hours."

"Alright."

* * *

Dean was sitting in his office, looking down at the bag of stuff he wanted Cassie to wear to dinner that night while his client went over the meal plan he drew up for her. He had put a lot of thought into it over the weekend, already having a plan for what he was going to tell Seth to get Cassie to himself for a couple hours and what they were going to do after dinner. He couldn't wait to see how she looked in the revealing black dress, lacy underwear, and his preselected pieces of jewelry and really wanted to see how far she let him go later in the night.

A knock sounding on the door alerted both him and his client, whom he quickly assured that he'd be right back while he stood and headed out to the hallway. Seth was there, smile present as he looked to his friend.

"What's up, Seth?"

"Roman and I are gonna head out to do that lunch thing that both you and Cassie refuse to attend, can you watch Cas? She says she feels fine but she might've caught what I had a couple weeks ago."

"Alright. I'll definitely keep an eye out for her."

"Thanks, man. We should be back in a couple hours."

"Alrighty. Can I borrow Cas after work so she can balance my checkbook?" Dean asked, blatantly lying to his best friend's face without feeling guilty about it in the slightest. "I'll feed her and everything."

"If that's cool with her, it's cool with me." Seth said, patting Dean's arm before heading down the hall. Dean went back into his office, mumbling a quick apology before going back to work. He could hear Seth and Cassie's office door close and that delightful giggle leave her lips.

_No, Ambrose, don't think about her like that. That's how feelings happen. _He scolded himself, smiling at his client when she looked up at him.

"So I just need to follow this?" She asked, tucking her hair behind her ear and trying her best to be seductive. Dean didn't really find her all that attractive, especially with this new addition to his friendship/relationship with Cassie.

"For two weeks while following the exercise plan and we'll make adjustments where necessary in two weeks."

"Do you make house calls?"

"Sadly, no."

"What if they were personal calls?"

"We have a strict 'no fraternization' policy when it comes to clients and gym-goers. You're a beautiful woman, but I can't go there with you." Dean declined her offer, putting on his best pout. She seemed to understand and nodded, smiling as she stood with her meal plan in hand. He too stood, making sure to beat her to the door so he could hold it open before walking her down the hall and into the actual gym area. There they said their goodbyes, making an appointment for a training session the following week before Dean leaned beside Cassie at the counter. She was busy typing something and didn't bother acknowledging his presence while she did so, so he walked his fingers up her spine to her neck until she looked over at him.

"Can I help you, Mr. Ambrose?"

"I've gotten permission from your husband to steal you for dinner and I was wondering if you'd like to balance my checkbook for me?" He spoke quietly, electing to ignore the way his cock stirred at the formality in her tone. There'd be a time for it to get what it wanted so desperately, and Dean really wanted to milk this arrangement for all it was worth. Cassie as a sub was going to turn out all too amazing and he wanted it for as long as he could get it.

"I feel like you guys abuse me for my mathematical talents."

"We definitely take advantage of that fact, Kitten, but we'd never abuse it."

* * *

The car ride between Seth and Roman was much different for Seth. He'd never been on a car trip of any sort with the big attractive Samoan and he wasn't sure what he liked to listen to. Roman didn't look like a fan of the music he and Cassie listened to, so the radio was off due to Seth not being sure of whether it was okay to turn it on or not. Dean couldn't handle radio silence, so the blonde listened to anything. Roman, however, didn't mind the silence and kept up casual conversation with the younger man while Seth drove to their destination for lunch with a guy who owned a fitness drink company that wanted to sell his product in their gym.

"Cassie looked kind of pale this morning." Roman commented, looking over to Seth as the car stopped at a red light. The two-toned man looked concerned at the mention of his obviously ill wife and Roman found himself envying the little brunette woman for having Seth so tightly wrapped around her little finger. He wouldn't mind being the one Seth dropped everything for and-

_Seth is married and he loves Cassie. He's not gay or bi, and she's it for him. There's no chance so back it up._ He reminded himself, turning back into Seth explaining Cassie being stubborn.

"...like a mule, that one, when it comes to being sick or hurt. She just has no quit in her and, as sexy as it is, it bothers me." The two obviously held each other up, because Cassie stopped everything to take care of Seth that first day and now Seth was really concerned about Cassie, but Roman wanted that so desperately. He wanted to find that one to be there for and be there for him. Somebody who accepted Melissa and loved her just as much.

"I can imagine." Was all Roman said, slightly lost in his own thoughts, which sparked something in Seth. The younger man was worried about making Roman uncomfortable by talking about Cassie, or if there was something else bugging him. Either way, Seth wanted to make sure that Roman knew that he could confide in him if he needed, because he saw them as friends.

"Is everything alright, Roman?"

"Everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. But you know that you can talk to me if something is bothering you, right?"

"I appreciate it, Seth. Thank you." Roman spoke with a smile, gently reaching over and patting Seth's knee. He knew that he shouldn't have, but it was too tempting and Seth didn't seem to mind. But he was blissfully unaware of the want sparked in the other man.

Yes, feeling Roman touch him sent a shockwave through the married man. Seth wanted to feel more, and he knew that it was so wrong to feel that way. He loved Cassie, and nothing was going to ever change that. Did it really hurt to want a bit more as long as you didn't act on those wants?

* * *

Cassie felt weird, and not in the good sense. Sure she was being felt up by Dean while she serviced a customer at the front counter, which was every reason to feel great, but her stomach felt weird. She tried her best to play it off and just focus on the hands groping her ass and stroking her femininity through her pants while she worked, but even that wasn't distracting her.

"Are you okay, Cassie? You look pale." The customer commented, reaching across the counter to press her wrist to Cassie's forehead. "Sweetheart you're burning up. You should be at home."

"I'm fine, but thank you." She blew off the concern, leaning back into Dean when the customer walked away. He removed his hand from her ass and felt her forehead, frowning when he felt how warm she was.

"Kitten, you should-"

"Dean, I'm fine." She cut him off, knowing that wouldn't end well for her. Sure enough; the stroking stopped and he stepped back, turning her to face him before pushing her back into the counter. The edge was digging into her back but she wouldn't complain. She wasn't allowed to complain and she definitely didn't want to make this worse on her.

"Cassie, you're not fine." He spoke firmly, blue eyes blazing with that familiar stubborn light. Cassie only met his gaze, unsure if she was supposed to comment and not wanting to be punished if she wasn't supposed to. "We're canceling dinner tonight and rescheduling for when you're feeling better. Take tomorrow off, okay?"

"But-"

"Okay?" He repeated, that firm tone returning as he pressed her further into the counter. He saw the discomfort on her paled features, but he wasn't going to relent unless she gave him the answer he wanted in the form he wanted it.

"Yes, Sir."

Almost instantly, he stepped back and his hand moved to rub her back in an attempt to soothe where the counter pressed against her back. She turned and leaned against the counter, not at all surprised when he continued to rub her back. Dean knew that Seth and Roman would be returning any moment now, but he needed to take care of his kitten. He had felt her once tense body relax under his touch and he liked the trust she had in him, so he continued. He knew Seth wouldn't find anything weird about this, but Roman was his concern. The Samoan was good for putting his nose where it didn't belong and Dean wasn't interested in getting berated by the Samoan for wanting to nail Seth's wife.

"Better, Kitten?" He asked quietly, smiling as a customer walked up to sign out.

"Much better. Thank you, Dean." Cassie spoke, hitting the different keys on the keyboard before wishing the customer a good day and turning back to face him. "Thank you, Sir."

"Better." He complimented just as Seth and Roman walked in. "Seth, this one needs tomorrow off to rest up, we've rescheduled my checkbook balancing for when she's healthy."

"Would you mind taking her home today? I've got an appointment with our web designer and I think she should go sooner than later." Seth requested, earning a loud sigh from Cassie.

"She's right here." She interjected, looking to Roman for support but the Samoan only raised his hands in defense.

"I think you should go in, too, babygirl."

"Then it's settled. Let's grab your shit, Cas." Dean stated, playfully lifting her small frame over his shoulder as if she were a sack of potatoes with ease, making Cassie huff as he carried her down the hall.

It only took ten minutes for him to get Cassie out of the gym and, once she was settled and buckled in the passenger's seat, he dropped the small gift bag on her lap before he started his car. She looked down at the bag in confusion, glancing back up at him briefly and then looking back down to the bag. She couldn't figure out what it was or if it was for her, and she knew he was watching her out of his peripheral vision.

"Can I open it?" She asked once they were out of the gym parking lot and he gave a single nod, smirking as he listened to the gentle rustling of her small hands in the bag. "What's this?"

"It's all for you, Kitten."

"Dean, I could never accept anything too expensive."

"Cas, I've got nobody else to buy shit for except for Roman's kid and he spoils her rotten already. You're my pet, my Kitten, and I wanted to get this stuff for you."

"But this is only temporary. Why-"

"Because we never know what the future holds for us. And I still want people knowing you're mine when you're out with me while we're having this affair." He explained, never giving her a chance to finish her sentence. She nodded her understanding, pulling out the necklace box and tentatively opening it.

"May I ask how much you spent on this particular item?" She asked, gingerly dragging her finger along the silver chain. There was a small cat charm hanging from the chain and she assumed that was because he called her Kitten.

"Less than I did on the other one." He stated, smirk never fading while she pouted up at him. "Suck that lip in or else I'll bite it."

"What's the other one?" Cassie asked, gently returning the necklace box to the bag while she waited for him to answer.

"Every pretty kitten needs a pretty collar."

Speechless at the notion that Dean had bought her an actual collar, Cassie could only nod as she tried to process that information. She didn't even know where she'd put all this stuff since she knew that she couldn't find it until she found a really good reason behind it and "I'm your best friend's sub" didn't seem like a good enough reason.

"Thank you, Sir." Cassie whispered as he parked in the driveway, looking up at Dean to see him smiling at her.

"You're welcome, Kitten." He spoke just as softly, opening his door which prompted her to do the same. "Seth'll flip if I don't make sure you're comfortably situated before I leave."

"I'd appreciate it if you would, Dean." She murmured as he walked her to the front door, feeling his eyes on her while she slipped the spare key from the fake rock beside their front porch. She held onto the fake rock as they came inside, ready for Dean to pounce on her when it was shut and locked. When that didn't come, she turned to him to voice her question but instead was pulled into a kiss. Rough, yet sweet, and very handsy was Dean Ambrose, conveying to her exactly how much she belonged to him.

"Upstairs and into pajamas. Hungry?"

"Uh, no thank you."

"You sure?" Dean asked as he started to follow her up the stairs. She paused, he assumed to properly think it through, and then started back up the stairs.

"Positive. I'm not hungry right now." She murmured, letting out a small yelp of surprise when he lifted her junto his arms to carry her to bed. Once she was settled he shamelessly went through the dressers to get pajamas that he would've liked to see her in, then tossed the shirt and underwear to her.

"Change. We'll try on your collar next." When she moved to slide off the bed, he snapped and pointed down to keep her on the bed. "In front of me, Kitten. Don't disappoint me, either."

Cassie nodded, sitting up on her knees and pulling her tshirt up slowly. Dean watched intently as the muscles in her body moved while she did so, smirking when she pulled it over her head and neatly folded the shirt before setting it to the side. She then sat back on her rear, trying to wiggle out of her pants without looking so childish. He looked to be amused by her antics from where he leaned against the dresser. A quiet grunt left her lips once she finally got her pants off and she neatly folded them before placing them atop her shirt.

"Nicely done. Now go ahead and get dressed."

"These are underwear, did you want me to-"

"Yes, Kitten. But get off the bed to change them so I can get a good look at that pussy."

She was a bit hesitant at first but one look at his face told her that he wasn't screwing around with her so she quickly complied, sliding off the bed and onto her feet. Dean gestured for her to turn around and she did, hooking her thumbs into the waistband and beginning to tug them down. Dean quietly requested that she go slowly, to which she complied until she felt his hand on her back and froze.

"You're doing fine, just bend over the bed for me. Arms at your sides and don't make a sound until I tell you that you can." He ordered and she nodded, quickly positioning herself like he said and allowing him to spread her legs. "Don't lay on the bed, because that's lazy. You're not lazy, are you, Kitten?"

"No, Sir." Cassie responded, adjusting so that she hovered just above the bed and letting her arms dangle at her sides.

"Good girl." Dean breathed, taking in the sight of her ready and waiting for further instruction. "I just want to take you to a club and show all those other schmucks how good of a girl you are for me."

Cassie was apprehensive about the idea, but if it was what Dean demanded then she'd have no choice. She had to admit that the thought any kind of exhibitionism was a huge turn on, but a sex club surrounded by people who could watch was a lot different than blowing Seth in a public bathroom on an airplane. But she didn't get much time to dwell on that thought because Dean had mercilessly shoved two fingers into her entrance, making her squeak in surprise. Her unwelcome sound earned her a hard smack on her left cheek, bringing on another yelp and accompanying smack.

"Hush." Dean scolded, slowing down his ministrations while massaging her reddened cheek. When he slowed to an eventual stop, he withdrew his fingers and wiped them on his shorts. "Step out of these so we can put the ones I want on. You can speak up now, Kitten."

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because you were a bad girl earlier, Kitten." He reasoned, holding the lacy red boyshorts open for her to step into before pulling them up her legs. "Bad girls don't get orgasms."

"Do I still get to see my collar?"

"I'll think about it. Put your shirt on while I go make you soup."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. I don't want you to worry about leaving bed until Seth comes home to take care of you. I can't hang all day, but I'm going to make sure you're comfortable before I go." Dean spoke softly, kissing her forehead while handing the shirt to her. She took it, ignoring the tingles she felt when her fingertips brushed his skin. Dean smiled before leaving the bedroom, leaving Cassie to pull on the softball shirt from her college days.

She sat on the bed, wondering if she was allowed to follow after him. He didn't say that she had to stay put and she felt weird just sitting in bed waiting for him to come back with soup she didn't want, so she decided that she would go downstairs. But she felt her stomach churn and knew that she'd be lucky to make it to the bathroom before vomiting up her lunch, which sparked her dash to the bathroom. Her knees hurt upon hitting the tile of the bathroom floor, but that pain was replaced in her mind when her body decided that it was time for her to start heaving.

_Am I being punished?_ She asked herself while she heaved, one hand clutching her stomach while the other gripped the toilet seat. She heard footsteps running up the stairs and felt Dean pull her hair back while her rubbed her back.

"I told you that you weren't fine."

_Fuck you, Ambrose._ She thought, resting her head on the toilet seat to catch her breath.

"I'll take your collar home with me, but if Seth asks about the dress and underwear just tell him I picked them up from a store for you in the morning to surprise him for your anniversary next week."

"How did you know that-"

"How long have we been friends, Cas?" He asked with a smile, kissing her head right before her stomach churned again. But she was grateful to have Dean with her because being sick was terrifying to go through on her own. She may have had Dean comforting her, and she really liked it, but she really wanted to be cuddled up with Seth while he pet her head and played Dr. Rollins until she got better.

* * *

**Raw last night was so great and so was SummerSlam. I was a bit wary about the cinderblocks and I know that if they weren't comfortable with the spot then they wouldn't have done it, but whenever stretchers get brought out it makes me uncomfortable. **


	11. Hospital

Seth watched in concern as Cassie slept. She was pale and sound asleep even though it was eleven thirty in the morning. It was so out of character for her and it bothered him so much. She hated sleeping in so much, he was certain she might hit him for letting her sleep in despite her current condition. She may have been sick and fatigue may have been a symptom, but he wasn't used to her sleeping in this late and almost wanted to wake her up. But instead he laid beside her, propped up on his elbow so he had a better vantage point as he kept a vigilant watch over his wife while she slept.

Eventually she shifted, turning onto her side to face him before her eyelids started to flutter open. It took a second for those green eyes to focus on him, but when she did she smiled and slowly reached up to pinch his cheek above his beard.

"You need to trim that, darling." She commented, grinning when he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. Seth was always so affectionate when he was worried about her and she loved him being super soft.

"I will today, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" He asked, keeping his voice down while she sat up, following her lead before pulling her into his chest.

"Terrible, Sethie. My throat hurts and my head hurts and my tummy feels weird."

"I can go make you some soup, if that's what you want, sweetheart." He offered, to which she shook her head without looking up at him.

"Can you make me some tea?"

"With the lemon and honey?"

"Yes please."

"Here, why don't we migrate downstairs and you can lay on the couch while Dr. Rollins takes care of his sweet girl." He suggested, smiling when she nodded. Both knew it'd be easier on both of them to have her downstairs so he wasn't running up and down the stairs all day. As much as Seth loved exercising, he loved having an eye on her even more and would capitalize on all opportunities to do so.

He watched her get out of bed, greatly enjoying the view as she stretched. He hoped that she didn't put pants on because the underwear was such a turn on and he knew that she'd be wanting him to give her a screaming orgasm sometime during the day. It took a lot for him to refrain from voicing his pleasure at the way she meandered in just her underwear and the way the shirt had stretched while she slept, exposing her shoulder.

"You're so beautiful, Cas." Seth mumbled, pulling the duvet off of their bed. She stopped and turned to smile at him, giving a thumbs up before her smile faded. "Cas?"

The only response he got was his wife dashing for the bathroom, to which he dropped the blanket and rushed to follow her. He held her hair back and rubbed her back, holding his tongue while she expelled whatever was in her stomach. He didn't know what to do other than be there for her and keep her hair back, so he stayed by and adjusted so that he was holding her in his arms.

"You're going to be alright, baby."

"Call my doctor, Sethie."

"What's wrong?"

"There's blood in my puke and my stomach is killing me. Just call, please." Cassie whispered, laying her head on the toilet seat and shutting her eyes tight in obvious pain. So Seth gently set her down so he could rush for his phone, unlocking it quickly and scrolling for the number of their doctor's office.

It took him a moment of rushed explanation with a nurse to get the doctor on the line, who told him to get Cassie dressed and get her to the office so they could check her out. Blood in vomit meant that something was seriously wrong, and that information scared Seth. He couldn't lose his wife. He wouldn't.

* * *

"Woah, Seth, calm down." Dean spoke softly, grabbing Roman's attention. "Is she okay?"

The Samoan didn't know what was going on exactly, but he knew it had to do with Cassie and it couldn't be good. Dean had started drumming his thumb against his collarbone, the blonde's only nervous habit, so that meant that Dean was more than just worried.

He was scared.

This spurred a fear within Roman, since Cassie was such a bright and bubbly source of positive energy in his life now. She had wormed her way into his heart and, although the Samoan was pining for her husband, he cared deeply for her. Like an adorable little sister that he wanted to protect.

"...I don't care, Seth. We'll close down early. You need us right now." Dean argued, his eyes glaring a hole through the counter. "The gym is dead today, anyways. I'll put a notice up and send out an apology email explaining that there was an emergency with Cassie that called for all of our attention... Don't fight me on this."

"What's going on?" Roman asked once Dean pocketed his phone, looking to his longtime friend for some hope that everything was going to be okay.

"Cas is sick, man. Like, really sick. Doctors haven't figured it out just yet, but shes in the hospital now because they needed to give her some good pain meds to get over the pain in her stomach."

"What does Seth want us to do?"

"Go to their place and take care of their dog before going to be at the hospital with him. He can't be there alone too much longer."

"I definitely understand. Let's lock up and leave."

* * *

Seth Rollins was close to tears.

You could call it stress, but he was flat out scared for his wife's health. The pain meds they had hooked Cassie, his sweet Cassie, up to for her stomach pain had put her to sleep. But even as she slept, she looked pale and pained. He didn't like that. He hated seeing her like this and felt that he was to blame. He knew that Cassie's immune system was weaker, yet he still demanded that she cuddled with him while he was sick. Whatever it was that she had, it was his fault.

"Mr. Rollins?" The doctor spoke softly, seeing that his patient was sound asleep and not wanting to disturb her. "We've figured out her stomach pains."

"You have?" Seth asked, shooting up like a rocket and walking over to the doctor. "What is it? How do we fix it?"

"It's gastritis, which is inflammation of the stomach lining." When Seth only nodded, obviously interested in what he was saying, the doctor continued. "I have my suspicions as to what the cause is, but we'll need her awake to test for it."

"Did you want me to wake her up?"

"Let's have her wake up naturally. That gives us time to prepare everything."

"What tests do you need to run?" Seth asked, following the doctor out of the room and mentally wishing that Dean was here to ask all these questions because he wanted to sit with Cassie.

"A blood and carbon test."

"What are you testing for?"

"H. pylori. It's a bacterial infection."

"Is it contagious?"

"It can be transferred by blood or saliva contact."

"I'm going to need to get tested, then, won't I?"

"Yes, you should so we can air on the safe side. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes."

"Thanks, doc." Seth spoke earnestly as he shook the man's hand before turning and coming face to face with Dean and Roman, who was holding Kevin in his arms. "Hey guys."

"How is she?" Dean asked, pulling Seth into a hug. The younger man wasn't used to Dean being so openly affectionate, but he needed the embrace desperately. Dean was his best friend, there was nothing better than a hug from your brother when your wife couldn't hold you.

"Out like a light at the moment. Her stomach lining is inflamed, and the doctor thinks it's because of a bacterial infection. They have to test both her and me, because that shit can be spread by kissing and shit like that."

"I should get tested then, too. Cas and I share drinks a lot and that's kind of like kissing." Dean commented before biting his lip.

"Kevin didn't want to stay home and kept running out the front door before we could shut it." Roman explained when Seth looked at the dog in his arms with a tired smile.

"That's fine. He's worried about his mommy and I can understand that." Seth mumbled, taking the excited Yorkie from Roman and kissing the side of his muzzle. "We just left without any explanation, so I can understand him being concerned."

"He's a fucking dog." Dean commented, to which Seth sighed and Roman shot a pointed look at the blonde.

"Dogs are smart as hell, Dean. This one is a fucking genius." Roman defended, earning a smile from Seth before the two toned man lead them into Cassie's room.

Dean had to take a deep breath when he saw how pale she was. The sheets were a darker shade of blue, completely untraditional for a hospital, which made her look paler in comparison. His kitten should've been better taken care of, and he hoped that he didn't give this to her. He felt so bad that this had happened, he just wanted to kiss it all better for his little sub. She looked so frail, too. He hated that. His kitten was a strong and annoyingly independent woman, not some frail little thing.

"Stop staring at me." Cassie whispered, opening her eyes to look at all three men. "Kevin, my baby."

"You've gotta take some tests before you get him, babe."

"Tests?"

"The doc thinks you have a bacterial infection but you've gotta take some tests and so do Dean and I."

"Fuckin' A."

"Got that straight." Dean commented, looking to the doctor as he entered the room with a cart of supplies.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Rollins. How are we feeling?"

"Like shit, Carmichael. What do you think?" She asked, chuckling despite the pain in her throat. "What's all that?"

"Testing supplies for H. Pylori? Who all wants to get tested other than Cassie?" Dean, Seth, and Roman rose their hands, to which the doctor nodded before pulling out a few things. All four trainers watched wither interest as he worked. "You've all got three choices. Blood test, carbon test, or we could test your stool."

"Stool?" Cassie asked, looking to Seth.

"Your crap, Cas." Dean stated bluntly, and the brunette nodded her understanding. "Personally, I'd rather not shit in a cup or get jabbed with a needle, so I'll take option two."

"I'm already hooked up to things so door number one seems easier." Cassie mumbled, curious as to what Seth and Roman would pick.

"I'll do the carbon thing, too." Seth stated and Roman nodded his agreement as the doctor got out the vial to take Cassie's blood. Both Seth and Dean watched how it was done to make sure that the doctor didn't hurt their delicate woman, Dean taking a bit more interest in the liquid leaving the little brunette than the simple procedure itself. He wished he'd be able to cut into that soft skin for a taste, but knew that he couldn't because he couldn't have her forever.

Even though she should've been his in the first place.


	12. Unsatisfied

"Seth, knock it off." Cassie giggled, gently pushing his face away from his neck. He only buried his face back into her neck and nipped at the soft skin there, taking advantage of the face that their table was in the back of the restaurant he had taken her to for their anniversary. She enjoyed the booth seating so they could cuddle beneath the dim lighting while they waited for their dinner to arrive, but her insatiable husband was making it hard to not want more. "We aren't the only people here, baby."

"I don't care. It's our anniversary, Cas, and I want to enjoy every inch of you before Roman and I go upstate for that conference tomorrow morning."

"I thought Dean was going with Roman?"

"You know how Dean can be. One second he's all for the road trip and then two hours later he doesn't want to go and be social. Besides, Roman needs the practice for when only one of us can go to rep and we're busy." Seth explained, kissing her cheek before she turned her head for a kiss. This time she allowed for more than just a chaste peck and gently gripped the lapel of his blazer so he'd stay close. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too." She whispered against his lips before smiling at their waiter when he set their plates down. "Thank you."

"Enjoy your meal." The waiter spoke with a bright smile before he left the couple to their privacy, bringing a smirk onto Seth's face.

"Honestly, I can't wait for desert."

"I'm not letting you pour chocolate syrup on my body."

"Why not?" He asked with a pout, watching as she spun her fork in her Alfredo to get noodles.

"Because the nice silk sheets are on the bed tonight and I don't want to ruin those. Besides, I have other plans."

"Oh, do you?"

"Mhm." She hummed after her mouth closed around her fork and Seth knew when she closed her eyes that she was making a show out of eating to get him in a mood.

_So fucking sexy_. He thought to himself with a grin before picking up his fork and beginning to eat his shrimp scampi. His hand found her thigh and he began to gently massage the soft skin, knowing damn well what that did to her. Sure enough; she leaned back and sighed in pleasure, her legs opening just a bit for him.

"What do you want, Cas?"

"I don't know, Sethie." She murmured, green eyes taking a tentative glance around them. Their rounded booth was pretty secluded and private, complete with a curtain that they could close if they wanted to make it much more intimate and feel like it was truly the two of them. Seth took initiative and stood to close the curtain all the way before guiding Cassie to sit on his lap.

"Seth, I don't think we should-"

"Hush, sweet girl." He whispered in her ear, pushing their plates to the center of the table. "Let me make you feel good."

She didn't want to argue with him and instead leaned back into him, laying her head back on his shoulder. He grinned, pushing her dress up before pushing her legs open and dancing his finger up her thigh to her uncovered core. He held in a comment about how naughty she was when he felt how wet she was and instead pushed two fingers into her heat.

"Goddamnit." Cassie whispered, letting her eyes flutter shut while she tried to focus on Seth. Dean kept coming to mind and she felt dirty because it was their eighth anniversary. She shouldn't be thinking about her lover/dom while she was sitting on her husband's lap with his fingers in her most private place. It wasn't right.

She could feel Seth hardening beneath her and hoped he'd be up for some public sex because she needed to clear her head and a couple quick orgasms were sure to do the job. It seemed like he got harder with every few seconds that passed and every time she uttered his name or praise for his actions. It was good, because the harder he got, the more impatient he was and she needed him to be impatient for her to get what she wanted.

"Sethie, please."

"What do you want, baby?"

"I want you to fuck me." Cassie whispered in his ear, getting just the reaction she wanted out of her husband. He froze, his breath hitched, and then he scrambled for the zipper of his suit pants. Impatience was the key. "Please Sethie."

"I'll give it to you baby, I'll give it to you good."

"Such a- oh, fuck." She gasped upon feeling his head push passed her folds and into her heat. Seth had to make a couple quick body adjustments but soon was laying on his back in the booth while she laid on him, one of her hands holding tightly onto his while her other hand held onto his head. He had one free hand and it soon had her breasts out of the neckline and was taking turns massaging both and teasing her nipples while his hips bucked into hers mercilessly. They'd have time to make love when they got home, but he was trying to make up for list time because he didn't get any sex of any kind while she was sick and he was a man with needs. Needs that she was refusing to take care of and he couldn't blame her. That didn't change the fact that his hand felt nowhere close to as wonderful as being inside her felt.

"So perfect." He whispered, feeling his end draw nearer as her walls tightened around his length. At this point he wasn't worried about whether or not she came, he just needed to let it all go and he could apologize later if she felt neglected. "Cas, I'm gonna- goddamn."

"Fuck, Seth." She breathed as he emptied himself inside of her, a little disappointed that she didn't get off but happy that Seth found some relief.

* * *

"Drive safe you guys and don't get wasted in the hotel bar." Cassie warned Seth and Roman before kissing her husband goodbye. "Be good, Sethie."

"I'm always good." He murmured against her lips. "Two nights."

"How am I gonna make it?"

"You have permission to use the-"

"I'm going to stop this before it gets gross." Dean interjected, making the couple smile before Seth kissed Cassie one last time before he and Roman left the gym. Cassie looked to Dean, hoping her dom wanted something sexual out of her soon because she was feeling so tense from Seth leaving her high and dry the night before. "What's up, Kitten?"

"Unsatisfied." She sighed, leaning against the counter and taking a cursory look around the gym. There was a grand total of four people there and they all had headphones of some sort on so their conversation would go unheard by anybody unwelcome.

"Did he not kiss you enough?"

"Not like that. Last night, he just blew his load and then went to sleep when we got home."

"Wait, you guys fucked in public?"

"Yes."

"How naughty of you, Kitten." He teased, gently tugging on her ponytail. "But you didn't get to cum?"

"No, Sir, I didn't."

"I'll make you cum tonight if you can be a good girl for me for the rest of today." Dean proposed, rubbing her back as she looked through the payment logs. "How's that sound, Kitten?"

"So good, Sir. Thank you."

"You look tired, go take a nap in your office and I'll watch the gym for a while."

"You don't have to-"

"I do, Kitten." He cut her off before kissing her forehead. "Go rest."

* * *

Six o'clock came fast for Dean and he couldn't wait to go home and treat Cassie. After she had woken up she had taken the time to blow him as her way of thanking him for the nap and promising to take care of him and he couldn't have been more impressed with her. In his opinion he deserved for than just a little treat and he was going to make sure that this orgasm was mind blowing.

But then rain dampened his parade when he remembered that he was in charge of Roman's kid. Melissa was too curious for her own damn good and told her father everything she encountered and he knew Cassie screaming to the heavens while he helped her "fold towels" was something she'd report to Roman.

"Fuck."

"What?" Cassie asked, looking up from the green folder in her hand that he knew had to do with their budget and finances. She was wearing he glasses for the first time in what felt like years and they way she looked at him over them made him want to bend her over the counter and screw her taking it slow plan out the window.

"I've got Melissa while the guys are gone."

"Bring her over. I can order a pizza and we've got plenty of kids movies for when Seth's niece comes to terrorize us."

"We'll bring the pizza since I have to pick her up and there's a place on the way with great crust." Dean decided, smirking when Cassie smiled at him. "Is that camera still broken?"

"The guy comes to fix it tomorrow."

"Good." He mumbled before pulling her into a kiss. He gave her no time to think, slipping his tongue into her mouth and forcing her to play with him and left her breathless when he pulled away. "We should be there at around seven. I want you wearing no panties under your pants and keep your glasses on."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

**I am so sorry that it's been over a month since I've update this. It was one of those things where I just hit a wall. Like, I knew where I was and where I wanted this story to be, but I had drawn a blank when it came to getting there. But I've got it all figured out now. Thank you for your patience and for not sending hate mail. **


	13. A Step Towards Pleasure

"This is gonna be so great, Uncle Dean! We're gonna build a fort, and eat candy-"

"I don't think there's a lot of candy at Seth and Cassie's house." Dean interrupted Melissa, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"Well we can play games and watch movies and-"

"And go to bed because Cassie and I have to work in the morning." Dean interrupted again, chuckling when she scrunched her nose in distaste. "You don't like that plan?"

"You're so boring, Uncle Dean."

"If I'm boring, how come I got pizza? Your dad hates pizza."

"I guess that's kinda cool." Melissa mumbled, watching curiously as Dean and Cassie pulled into her driveway at the same time. "Where did Cassie go?"

"I dunno. Let's find out." Dean suggested, popping his trunk open before getting out of the car. By this time, Cassie was getting some bags out of her trunk while Kevin sat obediently at her feet.

"Uncle Dean, you didn't say that Cassie had a puppy." Melissa complained, making Cassie smile as Kevin yipped at the girl happily. "Can I pet him, Cassie? Please?"

"Of course you can. Can you lead him to the front door please?" The brunette asked, to which Melissa nodded eagerly and ran to the front door. Kevin followed behind, leaving the two adults to smile at one another. Cassie was obviously nervous, and that made Dean grin. "I, uh- I got some kid friendly board games because we only have monopoly and sex games."

"I'd love to play sex games with you." Dean murmured in her ear, loving the involuntary shudder. She wanted to let him fuck her where everyone could see, but she couldn't and she hated that. She also hated that she wanted this from Dean. Dom or not, he was still her husband's best friend and he was out of town. Just that thought alone made her want to laugh.

It was the classic cliché. She, a bored wife looking for excitement with her husband's best friend without her husband knowing. A sexy rendezvous while he's out of town on business. It was almost as if it came straight out of a soap opera.

"Kitten?" Dean asked quietly, noticing that she had zoned out. "Cas?"

"Hm?"

"You zoned out. Is everything alright?"

"I'm okay. I was just thinking." Cassie mumbled, grabbing her bags. Dean went to his trunk to grab his and Melissa's bags while Cassie went up to the front door. Melissa went straight to the living room once Cassie told her where the remote was and then she went to the dining room to set her bags on the table. Dean left their bags by the entryway to the living room before carrying the pizza to the dining room, looking back to see Melissa fully engrossed in the television and providing him with the opportunity to kiss Cassie. She was responsive like he wanted her, wrapping her arms around his neck when she felt his arms around her waist.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked quietly, feeling her hands slide to his cheeks. She nodded, pecking his lips before giving him a verbal response.

"I'm alright, Dean." Cassie whispered, smiling up at him. "You're here and we're going to have a good night."

* * *

Seth and Roman made it up to their hotel room after their six hour drive, both equally exhausted and in desperate need of a nap. Cassie hadn't been returning Seth's calls or texts that he had sent during the drive so he was a bit worried, but he knew that she was in good hands. Dean wouldn't let anything happen to her, because he knew just how much Cassie meant to him. To both of them, actually.

It was no secret to Seth and Dean spent a couple of their college years practically in love with Cassie. But nice guys finish last and Dean was just too nice back then. Who sends their best friend on a date with a hot chick in their place and expects them to not hit it off? Dean was so pissed. But he got over it and moved on, grateful that Cassie was his friend at the very least. Seth was just surprised that Dean never told Cassie the truth. It was for the best that she never found out how things really happened, because she'd blow a gasket and leave him.

"What on your mind?" Roman asked, seeing the two toned man staring out the window.

"Cassie. I haven't heard from her since we left."

"I'm sure she's fine. Dean texted me saying that they were having an impromptu sleepover at your house while we were gone."

"Good. Dean will take care of her."

"Get some rest. Big day tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, just let me call Cas and let her know we got here in one piece. If I don't she'll kick both our asses." Seth stated, pulling his phone from his pocket on his way out to the balcony. He couldn't wait to hear her voice, but she must not have been with her phone. So he tried again, and again, until she finally picked up the phone.

"_Sethie, hey._" She sounded distracted and he could imagine why. Dean, a kid, and Kevin could be a handful and distracting work.

"Hey, baby. I was just calling to let you know that we made it in one piece."

* * *

"Oh yeah?" Cassie asked, trying not to sound like Dean had his hand down her pants while she was on the phone. "That's so good... Good to hear, Seth."

_"You okay, Cas?"_ He asked, sounding concerned. Dean chose that moment to pinch her clit and she yelped; attracting Melissa's attention, Dean's laughter, and Seth's concern. _"Cassie?"_

"I'm fine, babe. Dean just scared me." She quickly covered, leaning back in her seat and smiling at Melissa so she went back to eating her dinner. "Good luck tomorrow, baby."

_"Thanks. I'm gonna get some sleep. I love you."_

"Ah- I love you, too." Cassie breathed as Dean gently stroked her. "Sweet dreams, Sethie."

_"I'll be dreaming of you, baby." _Seth whispered before hanging up and Cassie set her phone down on the table. Dean grinned at her cheekily when she looked at him, but she didn't say anything. She let Melissa go watch TV before Dean removed his hand from her pants and pushed her seat back.

"In my lap, Kitten."

Cassie wasn't sure how she fell so easily into being a sub, and she definitely wasn't sure where her morals went when she felt comfortable making out with her husband's best friend while another man's daughter was in her care. But what scared her was that she didn't care. She could care less if Melissa saw her and Dean doing what they were doing. She could care less if Seth and Roman walked through her front door and saw them. She was just so mad at Seth for being so inconsiderate the night before that she lost the ability to care.

"I'm losing you to your thoughts again, Kitten." Dean mumbled, his lips moving to her neck. She let her head fall back, allowing him the space to maneuver around her neck. "Focus on me, baby."

"Uncle Dean, can we build a fort!?" Melissa called, to which Dean sighed.

"Yeah, squirt! Cassie and I are having an important conversation."

"We're building a fort?" Cassie asked quietly, to which Dean nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah. When she goes to sleep we can slip away and I can give you everything you deserve." He whispered, nipping her collarbone gently. She gasped lightly, her hands moving to cradle his head as he slowly made her forget about her husband. "When's the last time you got any gratification from Seth?"

"What?"

"When's the last time that husband of yours made you cum?"

"I-I dunno. It's been so long."

"Don't you worry, Kitten. Daddy is gonna take care of you."


End file.
